Our lives will never be simple
by xBeanie91x
Summary: Captain Jack and the team are still fighting for what they believe in - the human race. Protecting the earth from alien invasion but whatever they do there is never a simple solution and there always sacrifices to be made. Please R & R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello just a quick note to say this is the sequel to another story I wrote called Girl to God with in itself was a sequel to a Dr Who I wrote called Return to Gallifrey. You can probably start reading this and it will make sense but you may wish to read the other two to get the whole picture.**

* * *

It had been quiet the last few weeks; the rift even seemed to have quietened down considerably. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Miles had little to do. There were still the weevils to keep them busy but nothing they hadn't encountered before.

"Gwen can you follow up there reports for me?" Jack asked.

"Sure may as well catch up on the paperwork, don't want Ianto at our throats."

"Speak for yourself!" Jack grinned cheekily and Ianto rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"Coffee anyone?" he asked.

"Yeh, that'd be great, thanks Ianto." Gwen stretched. Ianto went to make the coffee. Jack went up to his office to update his captains' log. Ianto came up after giving a coffee to Gwen and Miles. He smiled at Jack as he placed the coffee on his desk. He sat down opposite him with his own coffee Jack stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ianto. Jack hadn't really spoken to Ianto since Louise left. He looked up at the young man with a soft smile. He remembered that fateful evening.

_Instructions for integration into human population__. _

_Name: Louise Carter-Jones _

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: 27 September 1991_

_School: St Matthews Church of England high school, North Yorkshire._

_Louise Jones aged 18 is to be placed into 6__th__ form year 13._

_To be put in the care of one Mrs James of Hope Beck Farm._

_Jack looked at the instructions. _

_"Ianto we have to get moving." He looked over at Iantos slumped form. "The TARDIS will have done this for a reason for her protection. Come on we have to do this." Jack stood up and picked up Louise carefully removing the watch from the machine he put it in her jeans pocket. He started to move her when Ianto stood up and picked up the bag. They went to the SUV and put her into the back they climbed in the front and Jack started the long drive to where they had to drop Louise. It took him half the time the Satellite navigation had predicted. Ianto sat in silence as they drove when they arrived at the place they took Louise out of the SUV she was just starting to come round so Ianto took her to the door and knocked. The woman who opened the door was in her early 40's Ianto decided there was something very comforting about her. He realised he had no idea what he was supposed to say._

_"Oh my Louise." The woman gasped. "Quickly bring her in, thank you for bringing her." Ianto smiled politely. The woman picked the bag up of the front step. "We've been so worried about her." Ianto laid her on the sofa in the farm house it was clearly some kind of teen refuge. "Thank you so much young man for returning her, what's your name?" Ianto looked up for Louise who was muttering in her sleep._

_"It doesn't matter." He started to back out the house. "Take care of her." He said with smile the kind woman nodded and she closed the door. Ianto got back into the SUV and looked at Jack._

_"Nice enough place. Come on let's get out of here." Jack had driven them back to Cardiff and explained to the others once Ianto had gone home._

Jack looked at Ianto now wondered how well he was coping so well. Ianto looked at Jack.

"I wonder how long she's going to be gone for." Ianto stated to Jack quite simply. Jack shook his head. He answered truthfully.

"I wonder the same Ianto, I'm afraid I'd grown quite used to having her around." Ianto stood up as if to leave but changed his mind and perched back on the side of Jack's desk.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" he asked looking into his coffee.

"Yes, we did. If we need her we know where she is!"

"Yes your right." Ianto smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Ianto." it had been two weeks since Louise had left.

"I know Jack." Ianto smiled again. He'd been spending more time with Louise more than Jack recently and he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed Jack's company. Jack put his hand sympathetically on Ianto knee. Wishing he could once again help the younger man though his sadness.

"You seem to be coping well though, you are coping aren't you Ianto?"

"I know she'll come back, the TARDIS has done this for a reason." He said confidently. "We just have to play the waiting game."

"Yeh, I'm sure your right." Jack looked up into at Ianto yearning to touch him. So that's what he did he lent up and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. The younger man smiled.

"What was that for?"

"You looked sad and I want to cheer you up." Ianto smiled his signature smile, looking straight into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. Jack kissed him again this time more forcefully.

"Jack." Ianto said unsure.

"I know Ianto, when she comes back you'll go back to her, its fine I want you too but tonight," He gave Ianto his best Harkness grin, "Let's just have some fun."

* * *

**Please Review xxx I know many people don't but I really appreciate them thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sorry for the long wait I organised a camping trip as an end of year holiday for me and my mates - it was so much fun! luckily nothing like when Torchwood go camping!

**so here is the next chapter please review! xxx**

* * *

The rift alarm rang though out the Hub, alerting the team to something coming through. Miles opened up the program, it was just a small spike in the centre of Cardiff Jack and Ianto were already running for the SUV to see if they could catch it before it did any damage. Miles called up the CCTV from around the area, the images where just a fuzzy mess, he tapped his coms to get through to Ianto.

"Whatever it is it's taken out the CCTV around where it came through whether on purpose or by accident I don't know." Miles ran a scan on the energy. "It's just a low chronon energy reading."

"Well at least we know it's an alien!" Ianto said sarcastically and Jack laughed.

"Well deduced Mr. Jones!" he said in return. He sped up to the where the rift surge had been.

"Something new," Ianto muttered looking at the readings on his PDA. Jack smiled at the boyish grin on Iantos face. They pulled up and both of them jumped out of the SUV. "Ok, I think it'll be small, well no larger than a football according to the energy levels." Ianto said as they scanned the area. Jack pulled out his portable scanner waving it around the area.

"Would that be about the right size?" Jack asked pointing what looked like a large goldfish bowl.

"Yeh could be." Ianto walked over to it. It was glowing slightly the sphere itself was green with a gold tinge. "What is it?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I think it's a Terraforming sphere." Ianto looked at him questioningly.

"In the future they are taken to uninhabitable planets when they are broken open they release the chemicals needed to make the environment suitable for human or whatever life form to live in."

"So it's relatively harmless."

"Yes as long as we don't break it open!" Jack said carefully picking it up.

"Is there any way of finding out where it came from?"

"Once we get it back to the Hub we could open it in one of the tanks and measure the chemicals to work it out, could be quite fun!" Ianto gave Jack a surprised look.

"You want to break it open!" Ianto said incredulously.

"Yeh, why not?"

"It could create a poisonous atmosphere for humans!"

"That's why I said we'd do it in a tank that way we can kill it if it is!" Jack said carefully putting the terraforming device into a secure padded box in the SUV. They climbed back into the SUV and Jack started the engine.

"Well I suppose it could be fun!"

"It would give naked hide and seek a whole new level." Jack said smiling cheekily at Ianto who blushed but smiled.

"Your right it would." He looked quickly at Jack then back out the window. Jack enjoyed the banter that had grown between himself and Ianto again. He put his hand on Ianto knee the young man looked at him expectantly. Jack just smiled and continued driving.

"Jack I think you missed the gear stick." Ianto teased, clearly uncomfortable by the contact. Jack rubbed his knee affectionately.

"No I didn't." He smiled again. Removing his hand briefly to change gear, he put it back again higher up Iantos leg. Ianto tried to ignore Jacks hand staring back out of the window. Jack smiled to himself he was having way to much fun. Squeezing Ianto leg slightly he then ran his hand further up Ianto's thigh. Ianto looked at Jack then tapped his coms.

"Miles we've just sighted a weevil it's heading towards the woods we're going after it."

"Right ok we'll see you when you get back." Ianto tapped off his coms and Jack smiled.

"Well come on turn off. Next left." Jack did as he was told. He pulled up in the woods. Looking round to try and see the 'weevil'.

"Come on Mr. Jones where did this weevil go?" Ianto suddenly kissed him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack kissed him back passionately it had been so long since they had done this. Ianto pulled his jacket off and waistcoat before Jack slipped out of his greatcoat and pulled his braces off. Jack tugged at Iantos shirt longing to touch his skin, Ianto started to work on his shirt buttons. When he got to Ianto's last button, Ianto pulled away. He climbed into the back of the SUV and Jack followed him hungrily. Jack went straight back to Ianto's lips. He reached up under the back seat and pulled out a tube of lube. Ianto laughed.

"Be prepared it's my motto!"

"I thought that was the scouts." Ianto retorted.

"I dated a chief scout once, he never..." Ianto silenced him with a kiss. Ianto make quick work of unzipping Jack's trousers. Jack marvelled at how swiftly he'd done it.

"You've got faster."

"You should try getting someone out of skinny trousers." then Ianto faltered. Realising what he'd said. Jack had got someone out of skinny trousers, the same person he had. Jack looked at Ianto. He sat up doing back up his trousers.

"Ianto I'm sorry." Jack started. Ianto looked at the floor of the SUV.

"Yeh I know."

"No really Ianto. I miss her too."

"We all do. " Ianto looked at Jack with a mix of emotions. He kissed Jack again. Jack pushed him back shaking his head.

"Ianto we don't have too."

"I've been torn between wanting too and well betraying Louise." He looked up at Jack.

"Well let's just wait for now Yeh?"

"No." Ianto looked up at Jack who looked back down at him. "I've been struggling between you and Louise and now Louise isn't here and she's not going to come back. I love her so much but I love you so much but in a different way." Jack looked at Ianto once again seeing him struggle internally with his predicament. Ianto reached into Jack's pocket and took out the lube pressing it into Jack's hand; he once again made quick work of unzipping Jack's trousers. Ianto kicked off his own shoes and took off his own trousers and boxers. He straddled Jack, hovering over him kissing his neck and then sucking on his ear.

Jack, working with his arms behind Ianto's back got the lube open and spread some on his fingers. The pushed a finger inside Ianto, who groaned appreciatively and pushed back against Jacks hand. Jack inserted a second finger and Ianto kissed him passionately egging him on. Ianto's mouth working at his neck, doing things to Jack that Jack barely remembered Ianto could do. Jack inserted a third finger Ianto moaned and leaned back. Jack was so hard by now he ached. Ianto looked into his eyes.

"Fuck me, Jack." Jack quickly removed his hand, hearing Ianto gasp as he left. Ianto arranged himself above Jack and Jack spread lube on himself. Then pushed himself down onto Jack with one hard thrust, yelling out as he did, Ianto paused a moment and kissed Jack, running his hands through the older man's hair. Jack kissed him back spinning them so he was on top pressing down into Ianto. Jack started to move slowly, shifting his angle till he called out. Jack grinned and continued to build pace.

Ianto started to writhe underneath him, making the most inviting sounds. Ianto slipped a hand between them and took his own cock in his hand. Jack was mesmerised by the sight in front of him. Ianto's head tilted back, his shirt open revealing his pale skin. Ianto looked beautiful. Jack felt his climax building up. He tried to control his body but the sight before him was too inviting, he was unable to regain control. Jack thrust harder into Ianto feeling Ianto get closer and closer until they both lost control. With one good thrust he came deep inside Ianto as he felt Ianto's cum hit his stomach. He collapsed on top of Ianto and wrapped his arms around him. Ianto chuckled satisfied. He loved that laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know." Ianto smiled up at Jack.

"We'd better get back to the Hub." Jack said running the back of his hand over the side of Ianto's face. Ianto smiled even more.

"There is no rest for the wicked." Ianto sighed.

"Oh and we are so so wicked." Jack murmured sexily.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a generous mood! so uploaded a few chapters as they are all a little short! but this is the last for today! should have another written by friday! xxx**

* * *

Jumping at the chance to do something Miles followed Ianto down to the vaults.

"So what are we doing?" Miles asked to fill the early silence that was down in the tunnels of Torchwood.

"We need to see if we have an empty fish tank, one of the extra large ones." Ianto carried on walking.

"Right oh." He paused, "sorry fish tanks?"

"yes we have several large tanks on the lower floors they contain several alien species of fish that we've pulled out of the channel and I know a lot came from Torchwood India when Jack shut it down, I'm sure they are from all over but not all of them have been catalogued." Miles continued to follow Ianto through the tunnels till they came to a door. Ianto opened it and it bathed them in an eerie blue light.

"Here we go." Ianto turned on the lights and they sputtered into life. He started to walk along the row one tank was full of all manner of strange fish and creatures the next one along was full of water but nothing appeared to be in it and the next was empty. In front of each was a small control panel when Ianto reached the 3rd he turned it on, typing onto the touch screen monitor. Miles just watched the fish swimming round and round. Ianto tapped his ear.

"Jack it's all set!" Miles saw a hatch at the top of the tank open and Jacks head appear.

"Hello." He smiled his voice oddly muffled by the reverberations within the empty glass tank. His head disappeared and Miles watched as the sphere Jack and Ianto had returned with earlier was thrown through the hatch with was closed and sealed immediately the sphere shattered the gasses releasing and twirling around one another.

They watched carefully as the gases swirled and danced confided with in the glass. Jack and Gwen appeared at Miles and Ianto's sides as the first signs of life started, small plants grew they withered and died right before their eyes creating a layer of soil.

"It's beautiful." Gwen murmured.

"It's life." Jack marvelled. It was succession on an area sped up instead of taking 100 years it was taking 100 minutes, they all stood there and watched amazed, Ianto went and made coffee and bought it back just as the life cycle slowed. The gases were gone and the trees were perfectly still. Jack went and checked the control panel.

"78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.96% argon, 0.04% carbon dioxide its perfectly breathable air in there!" he smiled at Gwen, Ianto and Miles. "It's designed to make a planet inhabitable for humans see you always find ways to survive." He sounded ecstatic.

"There are plants in there I don't recognise." Gwen said looking closer.

"It's from the future, evolution Gwen evolution!" Jack bounded over to the tank looking in. "we will let the computers analyse and breakdown everything in there over night and see if there is anything really useful we could utilise if not we'll destroy it because we can't risk any of this growing out there before its time!" they all left the room walking back up to the main Hub.

"Well I suppose you lot had better get off for the night." Jack said with a tired sigh.

"Yeh see you tomorrow Jack." Gwen said as she headed out.

"See you." Miles went to the lift and was gone in minutes.

"They clearly know when they get to leave now; I swear they were ready for you to say that." Ianto commented as he went over to the sink in the corner to wash up the mugs.

"Yes well we have sort of got into a routine haven't we?"

"I suppose." Ianto said drying the mugs.

"You better get off as well, you've been working extra hard of late and it's not fair on you." Ianto looked at Jack.

"I'll go home if you come with me." He said quietly with small a smile. Jack smiled considering his offer. "Dinner, DVD and bed come on Jack you're not going to get a better offer! Or are you?" Ianto added uncertainly.

"No your right, I'll just grab my coat."

"Good I'm done here." Jack appeared moments later, Ianto turned the lights off and they headed out into the cool evening.

TWTWTW

Jack lay back on the sofa his arms wrapped around Ianto. He hadn't been to Ianto's new flat it was very modern but homely, Ianto shuffled back closer into Jack as they watched the movie. He rested his chin in the V between Ianto's shoulder and neck. Blowing slightly making Iantos short hair move slightly, Ianto shifted his head slightly and Jack did it again stimulating the same reaction when he did it the third time Ianto sat up. Looking at him unimpressed, Jack looked up at his innocently.

"What?" he asked and Ianto rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm going to go to bed Jack, you can stay in the spare room!" he said getting up. Jack looked up at him all sad.

"Ianto please stay and watch the movie I'll behave." He said sitting up and patting the seat next to him, "please Ianto." Ianto sat back down and Jack put his arm around him so Iantos head was on his shoulder. They sat there in silence neither of them really watching the movie. Ianto was the first to shift kissing Jack softly. Jack smiled.

"I thought..." he started to say but Ianto kissed him again.

"You thought wrong." Ianto said simply and Jack chuckled.

"I love it when you change your mind."

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thunderstorms and whatnot have made me write faster! read and review! Thanks**

* * *

Then next morning they made their way to the Hub they travelled down in the lift and the sight that greeted them was not a joyous one.

"Holy shit." Ianto exclaimed as he looked down on the Hub there was tendrils of plants growing up and down every surface. Jack chuckled Ianto rarely swore but this had been the perfect moment for him to do so. It summed the situation up pretty much perfectly.

"This is not good." Jack said simply. They jumped down off of the lift and Ianto went straight to the computers.

"Ok so they just appear to be growing, they aren't actually damaging the main frame or anything, well yet!" Jack looked down from his office.

"Right I'll go check that tank." He went down stairs and looked at the monitor, nothing was wrong, that didn't make sense. He tapped his coms.

"Ianto nothing has got out of here over night it's totally secure."

"Jack everything in the hothouse has started to grow exponentially!"

"Ahh." Said Jack the answer suddenly smacking him hard in the face.

"What do you mean ahh?" Ianto asked.

"A few of the growing agent spores must have escaped before we closed the lid they will have locked onto the closest plants which is our hot house."

"Great."

"Well it is good because eventually the plants will use all the accelerant up so they with slow back to their normal growth rate!"

"Great Jack but what do we go in the mean time?"

"Get out the pruning shears!" Jack said cheerfully.

"I'll go down the DIY store!" Ianto said sarcastically. He grabbed the SUV's keys. "you try to find out what the accelerant is see if we can inhibit it or stop it quicker." He shouted as he disappeared off down on of the many tunnels within the Hub. Jack set about running scans on the air, looking for any accelerant that was left, he found nothing. He scanned the plants and saw the effect the chemicals were having on them was starting to slow down. He continued to look at the vines and flowers that spilled down from the upper floor, it wasn't as bad as it looked it hadn't attached itself anywhere it was just hanging over the balcony he went up to see which plants had been effected. Gwen entered with Miles and they both stop staring at the mess in front of them.

"Jack what have you done?"

"Once again how do you know it wasn't Ianto?" Jack said pretending to be offended by Gwen.

"Because Ianto hates gardening and would never leave the Hub in this much mess!" Miles just looked at the state the Hub was in.

"Ianto has gone to get some shears so we can tame this triffid; he's been gone about 20 minutes!" Jack said exasperatedly.

"Right well I'll leave that to you and I will check for any rift activity!" she brushed the plant off of her desk and sat down. Mils continued to look at the plant in dismay. Ianto returned 10 minutes later.

"Remind me never to have a night off with you again." He muttered to Jack as they started to cut the plant back. Jack smiled.

"No." He said simply. Within half an hour they had the place cleaned up. Jack went and destroyed the contents of the tank not wanting anything else to escape.

TWTWTW

They had been chasing bodies for days. Everyone was exhausted and they were no further on with their investigation.

"Jack we really need some medical assistance with this one," Gwen said "else we won't know what we are dealing with!" she looked down on the bodies that where slowly mounting up.

"Yeh I know Gwen I'm on it alright just give it a few days!" Jack looked down at the 10th corpse of the day its stomach severely distended yet there was no sign of what had caused it. They needed some medical advice and he didn't have time to find a new team member. He walked back up to his office and thumbed through his contacts smiling as he found the one he was looking for.

TWTWTW

"Sometimes Jack I don't know if it's Torchwood that needs help or if it's just you?" Ianto said.

"Sometimes I don't know if your joking with me, I have to hope you are else you could really hurt my feelings."

"I'm serious this time how are we supposed to do our jobs if we don't know what to look for?" Jack looked at him pointedly.

""I know we need help so I've got help in!" Ianto looked at him unconvinced. Jack smiled as he heard the cog entrance to the Hub. He practically jumped down the stairs.

"On a wet night in Cardiff, with Ianto in a fit of despair, what do I hear? The voice of a nightingale, Martha Jones it is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Jack, though it's not Jones anymore remember!" She said reaching up and hugging him Jack placed a peck on her lips, they heard Ianto clear his throat behind them.

"I try to forget!" Jack said pulling back.

"Hi Ianto." Martha smiled over at him.

"Good evening Martha." He said with a smile before Jack turned onto him. Jack captured Ianto's lips in a bruising kiss that was nothing like the innocent peck he had just given Martha a moment before. Ianto tried to protest briefly before opening his mouth slightly allowing Jack tongue to sweep around his mouth. Jack bought his hands up to Iantos neck. Gently rubbing behind his earlobes Iantos hands came up to Jacks shoulders. Jack pulled back and Ianto took a deep intake of breath even Jack's breathing was slightly off pace. Jack gave him another peck on the lips before turning back to look at Martha.

"Still dabbling I see!" she said raising her eyebrows as she smiled. Ianto cleared his throat slightly embarrassed as he tugged the jacket of his suit straightening himself out.

"Sometimes," The corners of his mouth twitching, "I'll go make coffee." Martha and Jack watched him go.

"I'm surprised you haven't pinned him down Jack!" she said with a smile.

"It's a little more complicated now I'm afraid." Jack said slightly sad. Martha looked at him inquisitively. "It's a long story." He said simply. Martha looked at him sceptically. "No I'm serious, it is and it's so difficult to explain."

"Will you tell me later?" She asked as Jack watched Ianto start to return carrying his and Martha's coffee.

"I'll try." he said and Ianto entered the room. "Anyway what's this I hear about you being freelance now?" he asked loudly.

"Well I had several disagreements with UNIT and well it seemed more sensible there's a lot of work out there and its better paid!" she smiled.

"I bet it is and I cannot believe you married Mickey the idiot! I mean I thought you had better taste!" she looked at him patronisingly.

"Well it's not like I had a chance with you is it Jack and anyway he knows what I've been though he understands." Jack looked at her knowing exactly what she meant.

"So where is he?"

"Stood up on the lift." She said with a smiled Jack rolled his eyes and opened his wrist strap and pressed the button to make the lift descend. Gwen, Miles and Ianto all looked up and Jack and Martha left the office. As Mickey came close to the ground Jack introduced him.

"Team meet Mickey the idiot!"

"Yeh alright Captain Cheesecake enough of that!" Ianto chuckled.

"Captain cheesecake? I like it." He said wandering over to Mickey with a coffee.

"Thanks mate." He said taking it.

"Mickey, this is Gwen Cooper, Miles Dalton and Ianto Jones!" he gestured to each in turn.

"And Miles this is Martha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Miles." Martha smiled.

"Likewise," He said, "Jack there's another body been found."

"Perfect timing, Ianto get the SUV!" Jack said with a flourish. "Martha with me, I know it's what you've always dreams of. Mickey, Gwen will show you round."

"Keep your America mitts off my woman Harkness." Mickey yelled with a smile after them.

"If she can keep hers off of me!" Jack teased as they left the Hub.

"Sometimes I hate that man!" Mickey laughed as he watched the Hub door role closed, "he's got a secret organisation, a cool underground base and he gets whoever he wants."

"Not everyone." Miles said with a smile. Mickey looked at him.

"Someone turned the great captain down?"

"Not so much turned him down just chose someone else." Gwen said.

"But we shouldn't gossip!" Miles added with a smile and Mickey looked between him and Gwen.

"My wife is so going for coffee later, now Gwen you going to show me around this place?"

"If you would like to follow me I will indeed show you around."

"Maps will be provided later." Miles said with a smile.

* * *

**Read and Review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**May not be able to upload on friday so here is another chapter. xxx**

* * *

Ianto sat in the tourist information office his feet up on the desk. He hadn't been in there recently and had just realised how out of date it had all got. He was going to take the time Mickey and Martha where in to tidy the place up. Get everything back in order. He'd got so caught up with Louise and Jack and coming back to life he hadn't checked the place over, he should have known Jack wouldn't have touched the place! He sat there a moment longer before checking over the leaflets and binning the really out of date ones. He grabbed his coat from the peg behind him and headed out into the day walking to walks the centre of Cardiff to the real tourist centre to stock up on up to date leaflets and timetables.

TWTWTW

The archives were a cold and dark place, Jack remembered some of the good times he'd had down here. The fun times, the sweat, the dirt, the blood, the... he stopped this own trail of thought. Ianto, these archives were Ianto's archives he had never ventured to them before. He only ever ventured into the depths of them when he really needed to find something he didn't want the others to know about. He ran his hand over the top of one of the small filing cabinets. He used to come down here before Ianto returned sometimes it made him feel closer to him. The archives were still perfect; they would always be as long as he was a Torchwood, as long as he held Ianto in his memory. Ianto wasn't a memory anymore he was real. He could touch him, smell him and drink his coffee! Jack smiled to himself. He loved Ianto so very much, everything about him. He'd wondered about getting some better lighting in the archives but had decided the lighting was mysterious and kinda sexy he'd leave it. He'd wondered down trying to find the Welshman that now filled his thoughts he'd watched him restock the tourist centre then come down here and Mickey and Martha had gone back to the flat they were renting and Gwen and Miles had gone home. Ianto was still down here or at least Jack hoped he was.

"Ianto?" Jack called through the archives. There was no reply. He shouted again. "Ianto?"

"Yes sir?" he appeared out of nowhere behind Jack.

"Whoa, Ianto don't do that!"

"You called?" Ianto said the edge of his lips curling up slightly into a smiled as he said it.

"Don't give me cheek Jones!" Jack said seriously but Ianto knew he was joking by the obvious grin on his face.

"Your in my archives Jack what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for you." Jack said indignantly.

"What do you want Jack?"

"I want you." He said pulling Ianto to him roughly.

"That's harassment sir."

"I'll give you harassment Jones." He said darkly crushing his lips to Iantos.

"That is definitely harassment sir." Ianto muttered millimetres away from Jack lips, his hand sliding around Jack's waist.

"So report me." Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto again.

TWTWTW

Everyone was in the main Hub. Miles was looking at some gadget, Gwen was pretending to work whilst staring blankly at the computer screen, and Jack was joking with Martha about whether the Weevil she was doing an autopsy on would have had a crush on her or not. Ianto had disappeared again. Jack wondered where he could have got too probably to the archives; maybe that's why he wasn't smiling earlier the thought of all the extra filing he had to do. _I'll have to see if I can do something about the lack of that smile. If I get the chance -_

"Sir?" Jack whirled round, amazed at Ianto's stealth.

"Jesus! You made me jump. How did you do that? How long have you been there?" he asked, as he slipped his hand around Ianto, pulling him closer to him.

"Not long sir I told you before, I'm part ninja." He murmured cheekily.

"Ah yes I know." Jack winked.

"What did Martha say was killing our victims and now this weevil?" Ianto gestured down into the autopsy bay to Martha.

"Its poison," Martha said before Jack could answer. "I can't pin-point what it is or where it's from but it's definitely some kind of toxin, I think ingested on food or in a drink. Works its way in then disrupts the lining of the stomach causing the distension you can see the weevil has just been killed by the poison but I'm still not sure where it got it!"

"You think someone fed it on purpose?"

"Either that or it ate something contaminated."

"Is there something that links them?"

"No not that I can see."

"Why do I think we are missing the bigger picture?" Ianto commented looking down at Martha.

"It could be another cover up." She said toying with the idea.

"Alright Martha, you continue to see if anything else crops up. Gwen check over the rift activity try cross referencing all the data from each murder and see if there are any rift movements. Miles try cross referencing each person for any possible link, every and any single point possible."

"And me?" Ianto asked with a small smile.

"Oh I think you know exactly what you're going to be doing." Martha stifled a giggle.

"In your dreams, I have work to be doing." Ianto replied exasperatedly.

* * *

**Please review! PLEASE! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review - Please please please!**

* * *

"So you still have nothing!" Mickey said slightly too jovially.

"Don't sound too pleased we're running out of options. I'm planning on sending you out as bait!" Jack said to him as the rest of the team looked over all the data they had. Mickey laughed.

"You know there is rift activity with these." Ianto observed.

"Too small to be anything." Gwen scoffed to Ianto.

"Actually they fluctuate slightly and I think they are each growing in power, I think these bodies are a distraction for something else that's coming or trying to come through the rift or trying to distract us."

"Distract us from what though?" Jack asked.

"Well I hadn't got that far!" Ianto said exasperatedly.

"There has been a few other sort of energy spikes way out of Cardiff but nothing to worry about; it's more like lightning strikes." Miles said.

"We don't normally log those sorts of things." Jack said almost questioningly.

"Well No, but we sort of rigged it up to tell us about anything near Louise." Jack nodded they'd though he was going to be furious.

"Sorry Louise?" Martha questioned.

"We lost a team member recently." Gwen said slightly coldly.

"That makes us sound careless; we haven't misplaced her Gwen we know exactly where she is." Jack said with a smile.

"This is beside the point." Ianto said curtly.

"Ok enough you are going to have to explain this." Mickey spoke up and everyone turned to look at Ianto.

"Don't look at me I don't know the beginning of the story I was dead!" he said looking at Jack.

"WHAT?" Martha and Mickey exclaimed together.

"Alien attack, Children saying we are coming! Nasty virus." Ianto surmised.

"The 456?" Martha said incredulously. Ianto nodded she looked at Jack.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because he ran away." Gwen said scornfully, "and as much as I want to get to the bottom of this I have to go home and check on Rhys and the baby."

"You have a child." Martha said her face lighting up.

"Yes a little boy Tristan."

"Congratulations." Martha hugged her.

"Thanks I'll leave you two to explain, goodnight." She said curtly. Jack suspected she wasn't yet ready to relive the months he'd been gone and the months before for that matter.

"Ok so to ask the obvious question if Ianto died, then how come your back." She paused. "Oh My God Jack, tell me you didn't use a glove." Jack sighed.

"He didn't." Ianto assured her.

"Right so I bet its one hell of a story." Martha sat back down and looked expectantly at Jack who sighed. Miles sat down as well he didn't know the whole story and was intrigued.

"Right well I will start at the beginning. Well I will start with what I know because starting when she turned up is kinda complicated."

"Oh Jack spit it out." Ianto said looking at the table.

"She's a...the Doctor sent her here for me to look after. She turned up about two weeks after we started back up after getting blown up, I'm sure you sort of know what happened there."

"The Doctor sent her; the Doctor sent you one of his companions." Martha asked incredulously.

"She's a little more than just one of his companions. She's another Time Lord she is...she was his bonded partner." Martha looked intrigued.

"Was?" she questioned.

"It's very complicated, even I don't understand it, time lines and all that!"

"Ok so she's a time lord but I thought Gallifrey was destroyed."

"It was but its back. He sent her here for me to look after her because her destiny wasn't with him anymore. So he sent her here for safety. At the time I had no idea why, she's a Lieutenant from the time wars and she's ever so capable. Then she must have been here a month and well one night she had a sort of fit, it wasn't nice. Screaming, yelling and collapsed then she could see in my mind and she saw how much pain I was in after losing Ianto and my grandson and the transformation she was going through she... she lost control of the transformation and before she forced me to shoot her," he paused smiling Martha could see tears at the edge of his eyes. "she bought him back and Stephen, it was a miracle, I didn't believe her. I thought she was sending me mad trying to take over." He laughed recalling it. "and that's how I got my team back, my wonderful team," he looked affectionately at Ianto, "Miles came along later though he's the baby of the team!" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"So what happened after Ianto came back, where's this Louise now?" Jack looked at Ianto.

"Well I am qualified to tell the story from here. Basically Louise went through a transformation that night that turned her into the Empress of the Time Lords."

"And that causes us sooo many more issues!" Jack laughed.

"Anyway, I well...I fell in love with her, we fell in love" Ianto almost whispered, "and she said she wanted us to have a normal life. She wanted a normal life with me and we could have children and it was all too good to be true." He paused looking at the table again, tears welling up, "and so she turned herself human for me and the TARDIS sent her away to Yorkshire and its all my fault." He suddenly sobbed. Jack pulled Ianto to him hugging him tightly.

"So at the moment she is a vulnerable 18 year old girl who we have no contact with and she'd been through so much with us. She'd helped us hire and fire people, she was running from her own people and she didn't know why and she is the most amazing person Martha you'd have loved her." Jack smiled affectionately whilst comforting Ianto.

"The doctor did that chameleon arch thing." Martha said quietly. Ianto looked up at her pushing back from Jack.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were chased by this family and he changed to hide his scent we hid as a school master and his maid, he barely remembered me I presume because we were hiding out of my time and I was with him that's why it let me in. It was an awful mess but it worked." Ianto nodded.

"Look I don't like those spikes near her I'm going to investigate these spikes over night." He got up and left the room Jack watched him go.

"I see what you mean complicated." Martha looked at Jack.

"Yes very complicated I'm afraid and its going to get worse I can just feel it."

Ianto worked through that night on this case wondering if Louise was safe watching each strike of activity with care, cross referencing and cataloguing every single relevant point. As the next day dawned he continued to work, the others all working on the other activity. Once again everyone went home and Jack and Ianto remained. Just as he thought he was getting somewhere an alert rang through the Hub Jack seeing Iantos annoyance yelled down from his office.

"Don't worry I'll take Gwen, see you when I get back it's just a weevil." He bound out of the Hub. It was ten minutes later that every single alarm went off in the Hub and Ianto made an executive decision.

* * *

**Cliff hanger... please review. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is written a little bit differently I have written this way ahead it was part of a friends birthday present so i'm keeping up the style for this section and a little way onwards as well I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm giving up on asking for Reviews as no one really gives them. If you wish to fill my heart with joy then give me a review I genuinely appreciate them as I dont get them! oh well! thanks to those of you who are reading I'm sure there are some of you out there.**

**I would also like to say that in my original writings I have found what I feel to be appropriate hand-writings for each character. I wish I could share them but on this site it is at the moment not something I am able to do but have no fear I will find a way!**

* * *

Ianto Jones hates travelling.

Sitting on the bus he stared out of the window into the dark night watching the fuzzy orange glow of the street lights steadily zip past the condensation covered window. He felt out of place. He was out of place. The traffic slowed and he groaned, how long was it going to take? He closed his eyes. Before he knew it Ianto Jones was waking up, the journey now seemed much short than it really was, having only been awake for the first few hours of it. The bus pulled into the station and he made his was off the coach. It was early morning, bowing his head against the wind; he buttoned up his coat and took in his surroundings. He walked the small distance to some pedestrian lights on a one way street, they turned red and he walked across quickly. Walking across to a small shopping centre into a WHSmiths and bought a local map. He made his way out of the shop and on consulting his map he headed back to the pedestrian crossing and made his way out of the centre of town turning right onto a long path towards a Waitrose supermarket.

Captain Jack hates notes

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the note pinned to his office door.

Hi Jack,

I hope you and Gwen had a successful trip, hope the weevil didn't give you the run around. Its 21.53 and I've packed a bag and am headed out of the Hub. The rift predictor program went nuts at 21.43 the spike is way out of Cardiff and it was massive I mean bigger than the time John came through (the 3rd time.) I've had to go check it out. Come join me once you get this. I have called Martha and Mickey they are prepared to hold the fort for us.

Ianto (P.S don't worry I've left you the SUV.)

Yet another bus journey 

Louise hopped up the steps of the bus. Smiling at the driver and flashing him her bus pass she moved further up the bus and sat down, fishing a music player out of her bag and plugged the head phones into her ears. She leant back staring out the window at the fields and hedges flying by. She watched as the other people got on the bus. She listened happily tapping her foot to the beat. Life seemed so safe so simple and she liked it. She had friends and had had a boyfriend who she was still with, she was happy. Oh who was she kidding she wasn't happy she was lost but not lost in a sense of didn't know where she was but didn't know who she was. But I'm going to over look that fact and just be grateful I'm alive she thought to herself.

Rift activity = Bad news.

Gwen Cooper was looking at strange activity reports from far outside of Cardiff as she had been instructed to do so by Jack. There was only one. And even though it was similar to rift activity it wasn't.

It's raining again.

Louise Carter-Jones was walking off the bus, thanking the driver she stepped out into the rain. Thankful for the other bus in front of them dropping students off and had caused their bus to drop them further back meaning they avoided stepping out into a huge puddle. Making her way to her form room, she sat down and started to work on her biology notes.

"Louise?" she looked up at her tutor.

"Here Miss." She carried on jotting down her notes and waited till the bell rang and she headed out the door with fellow students, to her first lesson of the day.

TO DO!

Miles Dalton staggered into the Torchwood Hub with a splitting headache which was the cause of last night's partying. He found a To Do list stuck to his computer screen and an apology from Gwen attached. He slumped down into his chair. Snatching the list from his computer screen hoping the sticky hadn't left a mark. It read:

Hi Miles,

I'm guessing Gwen and Jack have left if you're reading this. There's been an emergency. I've taken the bus; Jack and Gwen are probably in the SUV. There's a train ticket waiting for you at the station. But before you leave-

**1.** Feed the weevils

**2.**Check for rift activity,

**2a.** if there is any check it out

**2b.** if it's not major leave it or try sort it _QUICKLY_

**2c.** if it is major don't make it any worse!

**3. **Get your gear (and a spare shirt.)

**4. **Get your arse on the train. (Hence the train ticket!)

Written in Gwen's writing underneath it said and _no that doesn't mean you need your passport. _He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! The next chapter! A review or two would be great! Two would be very nice! Anyhow Read and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At least it doesn't just rain in Cardiff.

Ianto had past the supermarket and was now at a T-junction he kept on the same side of the road on the same path which turned left, he followed it round. Keeping on walking looking at how wet the grass on the opposite side of the road was. He passed several sets of students heading in the other direction. He reached another pelican crossing pressing the button he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for the lights to change. The steady flow of students had stopped. He looked at his watch it was 9am, he was exhausted, the lights changed and he crossed. Swearing next time he would take the train.

Jack was driving.

Jack Harkness was driving like a maniac up the motorway. Gwen cooper was reading a road map and telling him to slow down.

10 Minutes later

Gwen had decided to force Jack to pull over at the service station. She practically shoved him out the car. She really didn't want to die driving up to motorway. Jack sighed exasperatedly as he moved round the front of the SUV. Gwen readjusted the seat and threw it back into gear.

TRAIN!

Miles had a bag over his shoulder and was running for the train.

The start of a less than average day.

Louise sat in her Art lesson drawing away totally unaware of what was coming. The Bell rang and she smiled, another totally normal day lay ahead of her or so she thought.

Boredom feels like this.

Miles was sat on the train with a paper, texting. He called Jack there was no answer.

This rain is worse that Cardiff's!

Ianto walked along the path, dodging the water sprayed up by the cars. Past the first entrance to part of the school, he kept going turning right seeing the school's main entrance marked with a large neon sign above it telling him he'd made it to the right place.

And beyond!

Miens train was just pulling out of Leeds train station, he texted Jack to tell him.

Think simply.

"What's going to happen?" Gwen asked Jack worriedly.

"I have no idea." Jack was tying away on his PDA, he tapped his Bluetooth.

Joneses will never be told...

Ianto picked up his phone. "Thank God Ianto, don't go in we don't know what we're up against." Jacks voice was filled with relief.

"Jack I'm going in! It's a school, she won't recognise me there's no danger of anything but what is this thing whatever it is giving off the signal is dangerous?"

"Then we need all of us to tackle it."

"But if I find it I can keep everyone safe."

"Ianto we are about half an hour away. Miles is on his last train about the same amount of time away. Just wait for us." Ianto hung up on him walking into the main entrance of the school.

"Hello my name Ianto Jones. I'm here to inspect your school, health and safety. New government initiative, we called ahead, it's all a little last minute I'm afraid my other colleagues are running a little late, stuck in traffic. Is there somewhere I could sit and wait for them? I myself am a little early!" he gave the receptionist his best smile.

"Of course Mr. Jones, if you just sign in and take a seat over there once your colleagues have arrived our deputy head would be delighted to see you." Ianto signed his name, took the visitors badge the receptionist handed him as went and sat on the chairs behind the reception picking up the school newsletter to read.

Get out of the way.

Gwen was starting to get irritated at the bad elderly drivers turning violently right into the school car park she easily slid the SUV in to a car parking space.

"Gwen." Jack called she had already jumped out of the car and was headed towards the main entrance of the school. "What are we going to say?" Jack said drawing level with her.

"No idea, but you're going to smile and we will wing it your smile should be able to do most of the work though!" Jack laughed.

"Yeh alright you have a point and I have nothing better!"

I hate the North. 

Miles was cold, wet and had walked in the wrong direction.

An average day.

Louise was on a double free, sat in the school cafe, doing her homework with a coffee her friends sat around her laughing.

"I'm bored." Louise looked up from her work looking up the auburn haired girl with a smile on her face. She closed her books.

"Well Rachel I have my laptop with me, we could find a spare room and watch the Dr who Christmas special!" she said her eyes widening.

"Hum." She pretended to contemplate Louise's offer, "a good dose of David tenant will defo do the trick." They all laughed. Louise stood up and walked out the cafe to go check for a spare room before they all moved from their carefully reserved table. She came to the main reception. Kids from the lower school milled around reluctant to go to their next lessons. Some visitors were signing in at reception. The man signing the book last turned to look at her as she addressed the receptionist.

Sooner than expected.

"Hi Dawn, can you tell me where I can find a spare room for the next period?"

"Yeh sure just give me a minute." Jack turned to look at the girl next to him and a lump caught in his throat. The young lady had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, beautiful and striking brown eyes, was wearing a pair of black trousers that were too long, a black t-shirt with a purple blouse pulled over the top she wore a pair of scuffed black pumps. She noticed him looking at her; she gave him a small smile as the receptionist gave her a post-it note with the room numbers on. The receptionist then pointed them round to where Ianto was already sat waiting for the deputy head. Jack and Gwen sat down with him.

"Why do I feel like a naughty school boy?" he asked looking at Ianto with a small smile.

"Because Jack you never really grew up and there for you are still a naughty school boy!" Ianto said in a very matter of fact way, Jack chuckled.

"Be you never got sent to the head master when you were at school!" Jack continued.

"You'd be surprised."

"I know Ianto," Jack moved closer to him and whispered, "You always manage to surprise me." Before Ianto could retaliate a very tall and formidable looking man came out to greet them.

They will never buy this! 

"So we are just going to have a look around ourselves, fill in forms, write reports and then we will be on our way," Jack said smiling and shaking the man's hand.

"It could take up to a week." Ianto chipped in with a smile.

"Yes right that's fine, anything you need just ask."

"Don't worry we will." Gwen smiled. They turned and started to walk back towards the entrance to get their gear out of the SUV. Ianto tapped his coms to find out how Miles was getting on.

"I can't believe they bought that!" Jack whispered incredulously.

"Now you can see how the bad aliens get in!" said Ianto dryly.

"Are you calling me a bad alien Mr. Jones?" Jack asked grinning.

"That sir is highly debateable." Ianto said unlocking the SUV.

* * *

**Please click the Review button below and type a few happy little words - even a smiley would do! in fact lets make it a challenge - how many smileys can we add to the reviews for this story! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for some lovely reviews here is the next chapter. Please Review xxx**

* * *

Time for a break...and a bit of a flirt.

"I'm alive and I will survive, Show the world that I can take it, When I hit the heights, Put my name in lights, Show the world that I can make it." The girls all collapsed in to laughter at the bad harmonies and the hand movements they were doing as they sang.

"I love that musical." One of them exclaimed. Louise walked in the centre of a tight group of people, mostly girls and a few lads. They were laughing and joking as they walked along the path.

Ianto was stood by the back of the SUV. Jack and Gwen were rooting around in the SUV for equipment. Ianto had his hands in his pockets he was watching Louise carefully. He hadn't seen her in such a long time. The group drew closer, walking slowly to their destination savouring the small amount of sunshine that was at that moment shining through the cloud.

"Hey Lou, that suit's checking you out!" Louise friend Rachel nudged her and with a small nod made Louise look at Ianto. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"He is cute." She observed.

"He's Welsh." Another girl piped up nearly the whole group stopped and looked at her.

"Shrub how the hell do you know that?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I was at reception when he arrived. They're from the government, health and safety or something."Louise looked back over at Ianto as they started to move again.

"He's smiling at you," The shrub girl elbowed her in a suggestive way, "I dare you to give him a wave, oh and flash him that gorgeous smile you'll knock him over!"

"Shrub I hope you're not using my girlfriend to abuse young men!" A tall dark haired boy called over to them at the front of the group.

"No Nick I would never dream of it!" she whispered to Louise, "Go on dare you!"

"Behave."Louise hit her mate glancing over at the suit, "he is really cute though." She gave a shy laugh as her friend nodded in agreement. Before Louise could stop her Rachel ran to the railings that bordered the path so it was separate from the bus lane.

"Hey, sorry my mates a bit shy but she thinks you're really cute!"

"Rachel." Louise ran up to her and tried to pull her away from the railings as she blushed.

"So when I'm in trouble I'm Rachel!" she said in a mock offended voice.

"It's just easier to call you Shrub when there is another Rachel!" one of the lads called with a laugh. Shrub shot Louise a look and then turned back to yell over to Ianto. "Oh and she's really good at health and safety!" they all laughed and Louise smiled a little against her blush.

"Guys leave the poor man alone." She said quietly. The tall man from reception earlier that day came round to join the other man at the back of the car.

"Well how'd about you give us your numbers and we'll give you a call if we need a hand?" He gave them his best grin and all the girls giggled and Jack heard Louise tease her friend.

"He's America Shrub right up your street!"

"Oh I think you'll find he's up everybody's street." Ianto said dryly looking at Louise with a small smile. She appeared to be the only one to hear and she laughed appreciatively looking Ianto right in the eyes. The rest of the group was moving on and Louise stayed by the railings talking quickly to Ianto.

"I'm free fourth, if you need a chat or...anything." she took one last look at him smiling shyly and she ran to catch up with her friends as they turned into one of the schools buildings.

Jack could see Ianto thinking.

"No," he said flatly, "you stay away Ianto, we don't interfere we don't change her back unless it's absolutely necessary, he TARDIS sent her here as a cover up it's not our place...our job to do that."

"I know Jack but that doesn't mean I'm not going to flirt with her." He turned at opened the SUV's boot showing Jack the conversation was over.

A man in a black suit watched them all as they worked; pulling a device out of his pocket confused by the fat it had just gone haywire when the group of adolescents had passed him. He turned it over looking at the controls the device hummed slightly. He smiled and placed it back in his pocket. It was close.

That nagging feeling.

Louise couldn't shake the nagging feeling she had. She was sure that she knew those men. She was sure she recognised them from somewhere but no that was impossible. She ignored the feeling she had. Shoving her hands into her pockets she continued her walk around the outside of the school.

"Hey," A man in black jeans and a tee shirt jogged up to her.

"Hello." she smiled.

"So how have you been?" Miles asked Louise she looked at him confused.

"I'm fine...sorry but whom are you?" before he could answer the tall handsome American in what Louise now recognised as a world war two military issue coat and suspected it was an original.

"Miles stop chatting up the students." Miles looked at Louise apologetically and jogged off to where the man was standing then around the corner. "Sorry about him, he's such a flirt." He was about to follow his colleague when he looked at Louise concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" she gave him a fake smiled that looked genuine and nodded.

"Yes Thanks I'm fine." He nodded in assurance and took one last look at her before striding away after Miles and for the second time that day Louise felt she was missing something.

That afternoon

Ianto waved around the hand held scanner.

"You know I'm getting a trail, I can follow it its ever so faint, like a device or something was activated then turned off and its signature just trails off."

"Great so it could be alive." Miles muttered.

"Or can somehow move on its own." Gwen added.

"Or some stupid kids carrying it around and showing it off to their mates!" Jack stated obviously. Sometimes he wondered if his team just expected the worst or just over looked the obvious.

Louise couldn't concentrate. She raised her hand and excused herself from her lesson with a headache and walked outside into the car park for some fresh air.

The device beeped again,

"No she's just a human teenager; she can't be what I'm looking for." The man re-set the machine. Moving it again it beeped the same pattern repeating the same readings. The only person present other than himself was Louise Carter-Jones. He let out a sigh. "Oh my Louise, I hardly recognised you."

Louise sat on a bench outside her chin tucked into her scarf. She thought over the day's events. Trying to ignore the horrible feeling of loss she felt when she thought about the man in the suit and the American.

"Your missing something." She turned to look at the man to her right. He had dark hair and a handsome face; he was wear a smart black coat and gloves.

"I'm sorry?" she looked at him perplexed.

"Remember Louise, you're missing." she looked at him not understanding. "You...are...missing." she turned as she blinked back tears. When she turned back the man was gone. She felt a chill of fear run slowly through her. Now she knew something was wrong, tears started to fall.

Ianto walked over to the window and looked out and saw Louise sat out on a bench, as he looked closer he saw she was crying. A pang of sadness hit him as he watched the teenager shake with sobs. Jack looked over Iantos shoulder and down to the weeping teenager. Wishing as Ianto was that he could take away her pain.

Louise sat in the cafe staring down into her coffee, closing her eyes, she felt movement and heard the scraping of chair legs as someone took the seat opposite her, she looked up. The strangely attractive man from the bench was sat opposite her.

"You said I'm missing, But I'm not. I know something is missing part of me perhaps, a memory or event I'm blocking out. People have told me who I am but not what I am. They don't understand, I just seem to be here and now I can't remember anything before, I can't remember the past. How come I am here? How can that be?"

"Because you're not what you think you are, you aren't who you think you are."

"Then how do I find out?" she asked desperately.

"You ask the suit before it's too late." He got up and left. Louise watched him go, not knowing who he was, not wanting to know who he was but was grateful he had given her a clue.

Ianto Jones however knew exactly who he was.

* * *

**Please Review - please xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter! Please review!**

**Last night me and some of my friends had a torchwood and pub night! it was much fun and we also all did the which Torchwood team member are you quiz (from the Torchwood Magazine)we had quite a good mix between the four of us! We had a Jack, a Gwen, an Owen and I was Ianto! lol we are just looking for a Tosh now! such fun.**

**Anyway Read and Review PLEASE **

**Also a quick thanks to all the people reviewing and adding my story to lists! Thanks very muchly xxx**

* * *

Blogs and blatant lies.

That night the Torchwood team snuck back into the school.

TWTWTW

Louise typed away at her laptop keyboard, sat cross legged on her bed. She typed frantically messaging her friend.

**:) Louise (: ****- **_**What did you say those people where skl 4?**_

_____** Rach ** _- New government health and safety inspections or something like that.

******:) Louise (: ****- **_**Thanks**_

_________** Rach **_ - Why what are you up too Lou?

******:) Louise (: ****- **_**Nothing just some research.**_

_________** Rach **_ - Trying to find out how much the cute one paid?

******:) Louise (: ****- **_**Oh very funny I'll look up the yank at the same time if you like!**_

_________** Rach **_- No thanks- but I know what you're like Lou don't go doing anything stupid!

******:) Louise (: ****- **_**Like I'd do anything like that!**_

_________** Rach **_ - Louise, you know Nick will go nuts if he finds out your doing anything risky or dangerous, he's so uptight since last time.

******:) Louise (: ****- **_**Well I won't let him find out, he's not my bloody keeper gotta go speak later xx**_

Louise opened another internet window and typed 'new government health and safety in schools' into her search engine. She clicked a few of the links but there was nothing. She tried rewording it, still nothing. She picked up the phone and called Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, do you remember anything else about those government guys?"

"Err...Hang on their cars still in the car park. Hang on I'll go take a look!" she waited. "It's a black SUV it has something written on it Torch something, it doesn't look like your standard government vehicle."

"Right ok thanks Rachel I'll see you at school in the morning." She hung up and typed in Black SUV Torch, nothing then she decided to type Wales in just to see if it narrowed the search.

It did. She clicked the first link.

**__**

TORCHWOOD

The blog itself was simply set out in black and red. She strolled down slightly she read quickly picking out the information and then she saw a few links that would narrow down her search, she clicked a link saying The Team. She scrolled though, whoever wrote this blog clearly updated regularly she found what she was looking for in a recent entry.

_**"The special operations team Torchwood...No one knows what they do, most believe it's to do with aliens and monsters..." **_she read out loud._** "A small interchanging team, lead by a fearless man, Captain Jack Harkness, known to wear WW2 period military uniform, many comment this isn't the wear of a straight man." **_

Next to the paragraph was a photo of the man she'd seen at school,_** "Gwen Cooper, believed to be promoted from the police, seems to deal a lot with the public more than Harkness the other member of the team is one Ianto Jones who has been missing about a year, believed to be dead. This seems to be a theme with Torchwood operatives many just disappear. Though through a lot of digging I have found his name listed among hundreds killed in London, where the cover story is that an experimental virus escaped its confinement chamber killing all trapped in the building this is hiding the truth that these people were killed by the 456 a vicious alien intent on taking our children though the government deny this still." **_This was unbelievable Louise thought but the pictures that accompanied the entry matched the people who were 'inspecting' their school.

She continued to read._** "Despite this, Mr Jones has recently been seen with a new member of the Torchwood team, despite my endless digging I can find nothing out about her or even who she is or where on earth she has come from if she is even from earth. She was there a few months before disappearing. Miles Dalton the newest member of the team joined at the same time as one Samantha James who was there only a few months before being removed. I have seen her in the hospital she is still in a coma. I don't think she will be of any use anytime soon. My only regret is that I couldn't find any trace of the young brunette army girl that was seen most often with Mr. Jones or just sat looking out to the sea. I will continue my search I hope to find her and for her safe return to the team." **_She scanned over the rest of the blog many of them seems ridiculous, giant squid sightings, strange monsters in the sewers, a few blurred photos and a few of older Torchwood team members. Louise added the site to her favourites and then shut down the laptop.

These people weren't from the government...well if they were they weren't from the education sector and Louise intended to find out exactly what they were up two.

TWTWTW

Ianto shone a torch down the corridor and Gwen followed with the weirdest looking machine Miles had seen them use in Torchwood. Jack went over and powered it up. It showed a small screen and it started to hum and print out readings. Gwen continued to push the machine up the hallways.

"It's stronger around the cafe area, the art block which makes me think it's a sixth former." Ianto commented.

"What draws you to that conclusion?" Gwen asked.

"Only they use the cafe in the day and I bet we will find two other concentrated spots and that will be there lessons if there are three more concentrated spots around classroom then it's a year twelve." Jack looked at him surprised. "I do research Jack it's my business to know how this school and its pupils work."

"I know Ianto." Ianto was still looking at him.

"It's also my business to know who shouldn't be here."

"Ianto we are not bringing her back!" Jack said exasperated.

"I'm not talking about Louise, But I say John Hart talk to her in the cafe today. She doesn't know him but I think he could cause trouble."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gwen asked shocked.

"I knew I recognised him but he looked so different, sort of clean."

"I bet you he's our problem, what could he possibly be doing here?" Gwen asked Jack.

"No idea but we know we are in the right place."

TWTWTW

The next morning Louise sat in the cafe she had four hours of free that day after her first lesson and intended to find out what ever she could. Her lesson dragged and dragged. Then finally the bell rang and she was out. She looked up at the clear sky and walked straight from her building to the main school and then straight up to the library where she left her bag and went back out to the car park to sit on the wall by the large black SUV. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long for one of them to come to the car to collect something. The man in a suit, Ianto Jones took a double take when he saw her.

"Hello." She smiled widely and he smiled back, "sorry I didn't see you yesterday I went up to the library to do artist research and so my mate persuaded me to come and say Hi. I don't really know how she managed to do it!" he smiled at her rambling.

"Oh it's alright we have been quite busy."

"Really?"

"Yes...sorry I should get back to work, Jack...I mean Mr. Harkness won't be happy."

"Is he your boss?"

"Yes, just give me a second I need to get some stuff." Ianto went round to the other side of the SUV.

Ianto was talking to Jack on his coms to Jack as he walked to the SUV.

"Look we can just track John." Jack was saying as Ianto reached the SUV.

"Hello." Jack heard Louise voice.

"Walk away Ianto." Louise was saying something else; Ianto left his coms on as he talked to Louise. There was short conversation and then Ianto started to talk to him,

"She was waiting by the SUV!"

"Leave her."

"What if I can't?"

"You have to Ianto, get the device and get back here." Jack hung up. Ianto reached into the SUV and pulled out the pocket sized device tosh had adapted for them to track weevils. He walked back around slipping it into his pocket.

"You should go inside its cold."

"I will," Ianto started to walk away.

"Hey you don't think I could join you, just I'm free nearly all day and bored out of my mind!" Ianto hesitated and she walked up linking her arm around his. Ianto softened just like it used to be just like they used to be.

"I suppose it couldn't do any harm." She smiled. Oh how he'd missed that smile.

"What's she doing here?" Jack hissed.

"I couldn't really say no, anyway like you'd have been able too!" Jack glared at Ianto although he knew what Ianto said was true.

"Alright just keep an eye on her."

"I'll be keeping two on her if you don't mind."

Gwen had a clipboard was writing down readings frantically, they had just finished surveying the whole school. Jack talked quickly to Miles and Ianto as Louise chatted with Gwen.

"Bet its hard working with these three all the time!" Gwen smiled at her.

"Tell me about it they are a nightmare!" she laughed. Jack came over and interrupted.

"Gwen can you go over those reports with Ianto, Miles go send those e-mails and call Martha then all take a break. You," he pointed to Louise, "we're going to go talk schools over a coffee!" she nodded and smiled. They all went their separate ways and Jack followed Louise to the cafe. Louise went and got coffee whilst Jack sat down thinking how weird this felt, Louise wondered what all this was about. She sat down opposite him and gave Jack a coffee.

"Thanks." He smiled leaning back looking at her he took a sip of coffee and smiled. "You know Ianto is a God with a coffee machine!"

"Really, it's not too bad here I've had better but its good enough."

"Yeh your right though he would disagree."

"Are you two together?" she fished slyly. His smile faltered slightly.

"You get to the point don't you?" He stalled answering the question.

"No point beating about the bush!" she shrugged.

"It's complicated, I could say kind of but we used to be and then there was someone else, there is someone else."

"For him?" she asked slightly befuddled by his answer.

"For both of us really but she's kind of missing at the moment."

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope she's alright when you find her." She said sincerely.

"We've found her but I don't think she's alright at the moment." Louise looked confused. "Anyway to business, what do you study?"

"Art, Math, Biology and Chemistry, I carried on with four full A-levels but I'm thinking of dropping one, I've been struggling since I got back, not with the work load or getting the grades but just with being bothered to turn up to classes." Jack smiled.

"Are you skiving now?" she shook her head.

"The teachers don't mind, I think they just let it slide because of the incident and the fact I'm an A grade student!" she smiled, Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Incident?" he asked.

"I dunno what really happened but I was found a really long way away apparently and some young man bought me back and I have no memory of it or what happened for me to run away or anything. I don't really know who I am." She admitted out loud. Jack looked at her pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Not as sorry as I am. Or as sorry as I'm going to be Captain." She looked up at him. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry?" he stuttered.

"Look I know you're not from the government, Captain Jack Harkness." The smile literally fell off of Jack face.

"Alright keep your voice down." He said leaning forward on the table resting his elbows on the table. She leant forward as well. "I can help you."

"Can you really?" she asked unconvinced, "Look how come I recognise Ianto."

"He found you, when you ran away he bought you back. Louise listen to me please, you have to be careful, really careful."

"He found me?"

"Yes, listen Louise you can't tell anyone what you know, whatever you know please just keep it to yourself." He looked her in the eyes.

"So, what is Torchwood?"

"We're an organisation."

"Well clearly! Why are you here?"

"We're investigating a disturbance." He said diplomatically.

"What kind of disturbance?" she enquired.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can Jack, yes you can." The determination in her voice scared him.

"I can't Louise."

"Then how can you help me?" she asked. She saw the rest of his team enter the cafe and knew she won't have another chance to talk to Jack alone. "You have to tell me Jack, I have to know." She sounded so desperate.

"Look Lou just please be careful don't go talking to strange men." Jack got up, "Please just be careful." He looked at her almost pleading with her.

"No." She got up and left walking past the team Ianto caught her eye and saw how upset she looked yet the terrifying fearlessness she used to have. Jack watched her go even more worried.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review xxx**

* * *

John Hart walked up the street the device in his pocket telling him where to go. He walked up to the man stood on the corner. He was dressed in dark clothes his face hidden by a dark hood.

"She here?" he asked.

"Yes I've found her I didn't realise you where looking for Louise." He said quietly.

"You know her?" the hooded man asked intrigued.

"I've had dealings with her in the past." he didn't care to elaborate.

"You have to dispose of her." The man said coldly.

"Why?"

"Its is not your place to ask questions."

"Look I can't some old friends of mine are there I won't be able to get close."

"Either your old friends will kill you or I will. I believe it will be less painful at their hands than my own." John swallowed.

"You kill her and you live."

"Fine."

"I'll be watching you John Hart you mark my words." The figure walked away leaving John on the street corner. He watched the figures retreating back and then he was gone without a trace, John shivered and started to walk back to the school.

TWTWTW

Louise sat out on the grass with her friends the beautiful sunshine lapping at their faces. Her friend moaned and threw her book down.

"What's up?" Louise asked absentmindedly

"I've been revising chemistry and it hates me!" Rachel moaned. Louise laughed.

"I love how a subject can hate you!"

"It's not funny!" Louise watched Miles leave the building opposite.

"Sorry gotta go." She leapt up and practically ran towards him, drawing level with him pretty quickly.

"Hey." She smiled as he looked at her.

"Hi." He smiled.

"What you up too?" she smiled.

"Working." She laughed.

"I can see that!"

"What are you working on?" she asked as they reached the SUV.

"Reports mainly." He shrugged.

"Sounds fun!"

"What do you want Louise?" he asked raising his eyebrows. She smiled.

"Nothing." She said honestly.

"Really?" he asked unconvinced.

"Ok so I was hoping you could give this to Ianto." she passed him an envelope. Miles took it.

"Sure why not."

"Thanks Miles." She walked away and Miles looked at the white envelope in his hand, he put it in his jeans pocket grabbed the laptop he needed and started back up to the room they were working in. Jack was busy with Gwen. Miles started up the computer and went over to Ianto, carefully giving him the envelope without Jack seeing.

"From Louise." He muttered before carrying on his work. Ianto turned the envelope over and opened it.

_Lunch, I know what room you're in stand by the window if you can meet me. I really want to talk._

_Lx_

He smiled looking at his watch 12pm half an hour he thought. He just had to get the others to leave.

Louise laid back her head resting on Nick's chest. Ianto watched carefully from out of the window. HE really wanted to talk to her but he knew Jack would be furious the others had just left for lunch. He watched as the teenagers fingers entwined and the boy ran his hand over Louise's hair.

How could she have such a simple life? The group of teens all lay out in the sun relaxing, laughing and joking. He wished their relationship had been that simple. What was the boys name again? He couldn't remember. He wondered if he loved her. _Does he_ _love her like I do?_

**Please review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right so I'm off on holiday in less than a week but I have a very busy week ahead so may only be able to get up another chapter so I've given you Two today and i'll try get Three more up before I go to cover the 3 Fridays I'm away! As I try to upload on chapter every friday! but if I don't i will as soon as I get home!**

**So enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Louise looked up at the window again. She saw the Welshman in the window. She made her decision she had to talk to him. She sat up giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" he asked as she stood up he kept hold of her hand.

"Just got something I need to do." Rachel looked up at her knowing what she was going to do. Louise picked up her bag and walked straight across the field towards the building, not looking up. She practically ran up the stairs towards the room. She quickly looked through the window in the door then pushed the door open. Ianto turned to look at her.

"Hey." She said with a grin.

"Hello."

"So you know it's a beautiful day, so why are you inside?" she said. He looked at her again.

"I...well." she laughed gesturing towards the door.

"Walk?" He smiled

"Sure." She dumped her bag down and they left. Ianto locked the door before they went.

"So how's the school checking out?" she asked.

"Err...Fine." He said distracted. They walked out of the car park gates towards a large expanse of grass they turned following the path up the side of the park land.

"You know I still don't know your whole name." She lied.

"Jones." He smiled. "Ianto Jones." She pushed him roughly up against the wall that separated the school from the public park.

"Well Jones, Ianto Jones." She whispered close to his ear. "I think you've got some explaining to do." Ianto's breath caught in his throat. She kissed him. He found his arms wrapping around her. Her hands went to his hair he pulled her closer. She kissed him even more passionately. She pulled back breathless.

"What was that for?" he gasped. She stepped away from him in distress. Shocked by what had just happened.

"I don't know." She looked up at him then back down at the floor. "I better go." She turned and he caught her arm, she turned back to him. He looked like he was battling with himself internally. She looked imploringly into his eyes.

"Please help me." She said.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't." She dropped her head.

"But he said you could help, he told me to ask you." She tried to walk away but he kept hold of her arm. Ianto knew who she was talking about.

"Oh Louise." He said they looked at each other.

"Please Ianto, I'm so lost." He put his hand on the side of her face.

"You're not lost, just out of place."

"That doesn't help me."

"Look just try and blend in."

"What? I'm stuck here. You're lucky you work in Cardiff. At least that's interesting. It's hell here."

"Then leave." Ianto looked at her. "Just go, move away! What's keeping you here?" She looked up at him she'd clearly not thought about this.

"I can't I have nowhere to go, I have no money. I'm living off the state." Ianto wanted to tell her he'd pay he'd help her but he knew he mustn't.

"Right, just try and bare it. We don't have any better weather in Cardiff!" She looked up at him her beautiful hazel eyes rimmed with tears.

"Nice try." She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry but I really can't help you and honestly if I could I would." She didn't say anything. "Look you can't stay at school like this." Ianto looked at Louise. She looked up at him he saw so much pain in her eyes it hurt him so much.

"I can't get home I'll have to wait for the bus." She stood up shaking with cold, the sun had gone in and clouds now rumbled over head.

"I can take you home." He said kindly.

"No thank you." She said starting to walk away carefully.

"Louise." He turned and started to follow her.

"Ianto please just leave me alone."

"Why?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Because I have a boyfriend and I just kissed you." She looked up at him. She didn't sound ashamed she just stated it out loud.

"You don't seem to mind." The corner of her mouth twitched.

"I don't, do you?" she asked trying to keep the emotion from showing in her face.

"What, that you have a boyfriend or that you just kissed me?"

"Both." She smiled slightly.

"I wish you didn't have a boyfriend, and I don't mind that you kissed me." He smiled at her slightly. She seemed to have stopped trying to get away from him. The sky was still darkening and there was humidity in the air that foretold a storm. "Let me take you home." Ianto said again.

"Ok." She turned and they started to walk back to the school together, making their way up to the office where the Torchwood team were working from, the other still weren't back so Ianto unlocked the door grabbed the SUV keys and Louise grabbed her bag.

"Do you have to tell anyone you're leaving?"

"I just have to go sign out. Wait here a second." She hopped off to the next door office and Ianto watched her fill in her details and sign her name. She hopped back out looked decidedly happier. She looked up at Ianto expectantly.

"Come on then." He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked out the building and out into the car park, Ianto unlocked the SUV and opened the passenger side front door for Louise she looked inside before getting in. "you want to call someone and tell them you're getting in a car with a strange man?" she looked at him wide eyed.

"No...I mean...You're not strange...I mean...What I am trying to say is...I trust you." She smiled and got in the car. Ianto carefully closed the door and then jogged quickly round the front of the car and climbed in the driving seat. "I paused because this is an amazing car." She sighed. Ianto looked at her.

"Yeh, it's ok I was just kidding and well trying to reassure myself you weren't scared of me or something." She looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm not scared of you, completely the opposite in fact." Ianto kept his eyes on the road.

"Right." _How awkward is this? Idiot why are you doing this what good is going to come of this?_

"Turn right here." she said quietly, Ianto did. "Then left at the roundabout, and then just follow the road till the next roundabout."

"Yeh thanks." They fell back into silence. The thunder rumbled above them. Louise was looking at Ianto. "So will anyone be home...to let you in?" Ianto ventured trying to start a conversation.

"Oh no, I have my own key. It's a half-way house you see so I have small bedsit sort of thing."

"So you have your own space." He said.

"Yeh we all do but we meet for dinner most nights there's about 9 of us but all of us have different jobs so there is lots of coming and going."

"Sorry which exit at the next roundabout?"

"The 3rd, the right one." She said carefully. Ianto pulled in lane.

"I'm sorry." He said carefully.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's not your fault; here take that road on the left." He did.

"I wish I could help you."

"Ianto how old are you?" Ianto looked at her quickly. That was a random turn in the conversation.

"I'm twenty-seven. Why?"

"Nine years that's not such a big age gap is it?" he wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or to try and see what he thought.

"It depends on your view of a situation."

"Well I'll be specific, in our situation it's not too bad an age gap right?" she looked at him. "left." She said simply as they reached the end of the road.

"Well if you were a stranger looking at us as a couple I don't think it would be questioned." He said truthfully. "You seem much older than you are and I myself..." he trailed off.

"You don't look twenty-seven." She smiled. Ianto took that as a sign she liked his answer. "Take the right up here," he took it, "and then there that turning down that drive." Ianto had recognised where he was by now. He turned down the gravel drive. He pulled up at the bottom and parked the car.

"There you go." He looked at her smiling, "I'd get your key out ready I think it's about to chuck it down." And as he said it the heavens opened. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed across the sky moments later.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" Louise asked quickly. Ianto smiled and nodded.

"Yeh that would be nice."

"Come on then. It's the furthest door from here. You see up those stairs." She pointed.

"Yeh." he smiled and nodded. She put her hand on the door handle smiling wickedly.

"I'll race you." He laughed and nodded. She threw open her door as he did. They jumped out into the torrent of rain already pooling at their feet. Ianto ran after Louise and caught up with her. She pushed him playfully as he beat her up the stairs. She banged to an abrupt stop using him as a cushion to stop her hitting the door laughing she got the key in the lock the first time and opened the door they tumbled in and Ianto closed the door on the water pouring down on the other side. They were soaked. They looked at one another and laughed. Her hair hung in front of her face and she pushed it back out of her eyes. Dumping her bag on the floor she pulled her damp cardigan off and hung it on one of the pegs by the door, Ianto took off his jacket and hung it up as well. She was leaning up against the wall breathing deeply after the fast sprint and laughing fit. She looked up at Ianto smiling.

"I beat you!" he teased. She smiled widely.

"Yes you win!" she nodded agreeing.

"So what do I win?" he said teasing her again. A flash of thought went across her face before she looked at him with a knowing look on her face.

"I have an idea." She smiled shyly looking down at her feet her hair falling over her face again. He stepped towards her putting a careful hand beneath her face making her look up at him, using his other hand to sweep the hair out of her face.

"Are you going to tell me that idea or do I have to choose a prize myself?" he whispered she didn't say anything she just looked into his eyes almost daring him to kiss her. She didn't look scared she looked excited, "I guess I'll have to choose myself then!" he said with a smile. He stepped back from her and she let out a breath he hadn't realised she'd been holding. "But I think I'll mull it over with a coffee!" he smiled at her.

"Sure I'll put the kettle on." They walked through to the small kitchenette and Ianto sat down at the small table watching her dig out a cafetiere and some proper ground coffee.

"Ah proper coffee!" he said surprised.

"Yeh instant just isn't right! I mean I only have this once in awhile but it's nice to know I have the decent stuff in, for visitors and such the like." she smiled he watched her make the coffee. She sat down and left the coffee to saturate the water. She looked at him across the table.

"Won't you be missed at work?" she suddenly asked.

"No don't worry about it." She got up and started to check the coffee, starting to push the filter slowly down through the water. Ianto watched and smiled, she'd even cooled the water with a splash of cold so as not to scold the ground beans.

"I won't." She said with a smile as she placed a black coffee in front of him. He smiled. How'd she known he'd take it black? Liking the idea that perhaps something in her mind, in the deepest, darkest, depths of her mind remembered, just him ever so slightly, just the tiniest bit remembered him.

"Do you want to move through to the living room its warmer!" Ianto nodded and followed her across the hall. He sat down on the sofa and she sat down next to him. "So what exactly are you doing here?" she asked. Ianto looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What are you doing at the school?"

"We are inspecting the school, health and safety reports."

"Liar," She said simply Ianto looked at her surprised. "I who you are, Ianto Jones, you work for a special ops team called Torchwood, you are supposed to be dead!" he looked at her wide eyed. "Come on you seriously expect me to believe that SUV is a government vehicle?"

"It is funded by the government." He said, she smiled and laughed.

"So why are you really investigating the school?" she looked at him intrigued.

"I can't tell you."

"Ok I get it, top secret but in a school come on!" she said sarcastically. "What are you hiding?" Ianto laughed.

"Nothing." He smiled. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Fine." She smiled. They both placed their empty coffee mugs on the table.

"Do you still trust me?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." She looked into his eyes.

"Good." He looked away.

"You know, I know what you win!" she said and he turned back to face her looking at the shy smile that graced her lips.

"Oh really?" he smiled back looking her in the eyes.

"Really." She whispered.

* * *

**Please Review! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here will be the next 3 chapters one for each friday I am away!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Ianto?" Jack asked Miles as they made their way back up to the office.

"I don't know." Although he had a pretty good idea.

"Try finding him will you!"

"Sure." Miles took out his phone.

"I hope he's not up to anything he shouldn't be." Gwen muttered.

"Umm...Jack you're not going to like this." Miles looked over at them.

"What is it?" Jack asked unsure.

"Iantos with Louise, he's taken her home. He doesn't know how long he'll be!" Jack groaned.

"I knew he couldn't stay away." He pulled out his phone and tried to call Ianto. "Crap they must be out of signal. I'll try again in a bit." Gwen looked at Jack concerned.

"We better get back to work!" Miles said plainly.

"Yeh lets find John and find out what the hell he's up too." Jack tied to call Ianto again later that afternoon, the call went to voicemail.

TWTWTW

She kissed him pushing him up against the wall. He spun them round feeling the soft fabric of her dress in his fingers. He leant in close running his hand up into her loose hair holding her head to his kissing her more fiercely she pulled his tie off roughly and started to undo his shirt. He broke apart from their kiss watching Louise's face.

This should feel wrong but it didn't to her this was the first time this had happened with him but to him it wasn't but it was new. She ran her hands over his exposed chest she looked up at him realising he was watching her intently. She smiled and pressed her lips to his before moving her hands to the buttons on the front of her dress. He watched mesmerised as she slowly removed the single item of clothing she was wearing. She moved her hands to his waist band. He tried to stop her slightly, putting his hand on the side of her face.

"Are you sure?" she smiled and laughed.

"I've had sex before Ianto." he looked at her, slightly stunned by what she'd said. Of course she had a boyfriend here. She clearly saw he was taken aback by her bluntness. "Well I've been told I have but I don't remember, sometimes I think Nick just said it so I'd sleep with him again but I haven't since the incident." She trailed off, he kissed her again. Relief filled him she hadn't. He smiled as he kissed her and let her continue.

"Well if you're not ready." He whispered. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Both of them just in their underwear she smiled as she pushed him again so he was lying back.

"I'm ready for you." She said cheekily. This was the Louise he knew the sexy, confident, oh she was definitely confident. He looked at her on top of him his surprise clearly showed in his face as she giggled. Running her hands from his waist to his shoulders pressing her lips to his she sat back again he groaned feeling the pressure on his groin. Louise clearly pleased with this reacting made the same move but adding little butterfly kisses up his body. She got to his neck his hands moved to her waist his right one moving up her back to her shoulder. He felt her teeth against his skin and he shivered. She stopped looking up at him he looked at her and he smiled.

"Go on." He said with a smile. She smiled by the fact he wasn't freaked out by her, she went back to his neck nipping and kissing then she bit hard. He arched his back slightly in the sudden shock of the action; he felt her tongue swirl on his skin that was going to leave a mark. He spun them quickly so he was on top, she laughed. He liked that.

"Are you trying to mark me Miss Carter-Jones?" he whispered.

"What would give you that idea sir?" she said with a small smile, "and you said I could." She pressed her lips to his. At that point Ianto heard his phone go, Louise pulled back taking his bottom lip with her teeth. "Why?" she groaned.

"It's Jack." Ianto said kissing her and not moving. She looked up at him.

"You're not going to get it?"

"No, he's going to kill me anyway. He told me to stay away." She smiled.

"You going to get fired?" she asked worriedly, as Ianto nuzzled at her neck.

"No, practically murdered by Jack but not fired."

"You'll be in trouble though." He looked into her eyes.

"You're worth the trouble." He kissed her again. She managed to flip them back over and kissed down Ianto's body again she undid her bra and took it off before moving to Iantos boxers. She looked at the bulge straining at the soft cotton. She looked up at him their eyes meeting as she ran a finger round the top of them. Then her phone went. She groaned, pressing her forehead to his navel. She looked back up at Ianto.

"You had better get that, although it saddens me to say it." She crossed the room to the desk where their phones were.

"Nick, Hi." She crossed her arm across her body. Ianto propped himself up on his elbows and watched her. _Great boyfriend called. Sensible. What are you doing here? Jack is going to kill you. Don't let it go any further. _

"Yeh I know, Well I wasn't feeling great so I went home. I'm sorry." She was looking out the window. She slumped her head.

"Yeh he gave me a lift." She glanced over at Ianto.

"I know."

"Of course he's CRBed." She paused again.

"You can be such an arse you know."

"He's a decent guy he was heading passed the farm. I trust him."

"Just because you feel threatened." She said crossly. He sat up and looked for his trousers she looked over at him from the window. He could here an angry male voice coming out of the speaker. She saw he was about to stand up she crossed the room whilst saying.

"I don't think so." She pushed Ianto down almost speaking to him but he knew it was also aimed at the teen on the other end of the phone. She straddled him again. He was by this point completely shocked. _So much for not letting it go any further. _

She kissed up his body.

"No you listen this time. If you 'loved' me." The loved was emphasized in a sarcastic way. "Then you wouldn't pressure me. So no it's over." Ianto looked up at her.

"Well maybe I'll invite him over." There was a pause. "For a coffee, dinner." She shrugged as if the boy on the end of the phone could see. "You know, I have no idea. It's the welsh vowels I think." She ran her hand slowly up and down Iantos chest. He shivered. She smiled kissing him passionately.

"It's defiantly the vowels." She breathed out heavily closing her phone and throwing it down. "There you go wish granted." She said kissing him.

"What?" he gasped.

"No boyfriend, just me," She smiled nibbling on the edge of his ear. "And I'm yours." He flipped them over.

"That was very cruel." He kissed her softly. Looking her in the eyes and he ran his hand down her side to her knickers he ran a finger under them.

"Oh please just remove them." She gasped. He chuckled.

"Impatient." But he obliged removing his own boxers swiftly. She grabbed his shoulders pulling his lips back to hers. She kissed the darkening bruise on his shoulder blade he felt a tingle of pain. Ianto pushed into her, she gasped taking in a sharp breath she smiled as he started to slowly move in and out of her. Their foreheads pressed together. Their breathing increased with Ianto's rhythm.

Louise brought her hips up to meet Ianto's thrusts, letting him push deeper inside her. A sharp moan escaped her lips and Ianto closed his eyes and he pushed into her again. The feeling of him inside her, how right it felt. She need him, they needed one another. He once again found himself losing himself to her, he was hers. She gasped again trying not to cry out. Iantos pressed his lips to hers parting them and running his tounge over her bottom lip. Ianto felt Louise was close to the edge, going back to nibble on her neck.

"Ianto," she gasped. He continued to press his lips to her neck and small nips with his teeth. She left out a heavy gasp as her hips bucked to him.

"Let go." He whispered as he felt himself come near to his climax. With one last push, they came together.

"Oh God Ianto." They collapsed in a heap of limbs. Louise let out a sigh a huge smile on her face. Ianto moved the hair out of her face and kissed her. He put his arm around her pulling her to him; she smiled snuggling to his warm embrace.

"Are you ok?" he whispered rubbing her arm affectionately. She looked up at him.

"I'm more than ok, I'm fantastic." She breathed.

"Yes. That is exactly what you are!" He smiled. She giggled. She pulled him closer and he wrapped his other arm around her after pulling the covers over them.

"How long will you stay?" she asked timidly not looking up at his face.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He stroked her hair. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Good." She whispered tiredly and soon after drifted off in Iantos arms.

* * *

**Come on Guys pls review Please Please Please xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Louise woke the next morning still wrapped in Iantos arms. She smiled looking up at him her head was resting on his left arm and he was leaning up on his side looking at her he gave her a small smile.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"So it wasn't all a dream?"

"No, all though I'll take it that by that statement you've previously dreamed about what we did last night." She blushed slightly and Ianto ducked down and kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled her to lie on top of him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Its 6.30." she groaned.

"I got to get up bus comes at 7.30am." she tried to roll off him but he held tight.

"No you don't."

"Ianto I have to get up."

"No I'll drive you to school, it takes about twenty minutes from here?"

"Yeh, just the bus goes a crap route to pick up loads of people so it takes an hour twenty."

"Ok so we leave at 8.30am and we will still get in on time!" he kissed her again.

"So we have plenty of time." She smiled and snuggled back between Ianto and the covers.

"How long have you had the pocket watch?" Ianto asked knowing the answer but just hoping to jog her memories.

"Since I don't know when, it doesn't work anymore but looks good with my waistcoat." Ianto looked down at her and ran his hand over her head leaving it to rest on the back of her neck.

"I could get used to this?" she sighed. Ianto smiled.

"Get used to what?"

"Being showed affection, I think I kind of like it." Ianto chuckled.

"Well I am very happy to oblige and keep showing you affection!" he stroked her hair.

"I'd like that very much." She whispered kissing his chest softly. Iantos heart ached slightly knowing he would have to leave soon but he didn't ruin the moment he just lay there with her.

TWTWTW

"Has anyone heard from Ianto?" Jack asked the other two the next morning, they where sat in the hotel dining room eating breakfast.

"No and the SUV isn't in the car park so we are walking to school this morning." Gwen said.

"What's he playing at?" Jack said crossly.

"Come off it Jack, He loves Louise let's just remember that." Gwen said quickly, "we need to focus on finding out what John is up to and another thing I'm fed up of saying that!" Jack didn't say anything.

"I can try calling Ianto again if you like." Miles said.

"You may as well." Jack said disgruntled as he tucked into his scrambled egg. Miles stood up and walked out through the main entrance out into morning he dialled Iantos number and put the phone up to his ear.

Louise had just got up and had hopped off for a shower. Ianto made the bed and tidied her room slightly, moving and folding clothes onto the bed and putting books on the book shelf, shuffling the askew papers into neat piles on the desk. His phone started to ring. He looked at the call ID, Miles flashed up. He pressed the accept button.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Miles shouted down the phone.

"I'm not playing at anything!" Ianto said.

"Jacks grumpy and angry, basically being a nightmare, you bloody well disappeared and well we know exactly what or even who you've been doing!" Ianto groaned slightly.

"Miles I'm sorry, I'll pick you all up from the hotel on our way in."

"Fine, Ianto just be careful."

"I always am Miles." He said hanging up.

"Work?" Louise questioned it made Ianto jump he hadn't heard her come in. He turned to look at her. He nodded looking at her wrapped in a towel her hair wet. She went over and hugged him tightly.

"I put a towel in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks." He let go of her and padded through to the bathroom.

Ianto pulled up outside the hotel. Jack, Miles and Gwen all piled into the back. Louise stared resolutely out the window not daring to say anything. Ianto looked over at her nervously then caught Jacks eyes in the rear view mirror. He quickly looked back at the road. Pulling into the car park they all climbed out.

"Thanks for the lift." Louise quickly kissed Ianto in the cheek and headed off towards the cafe.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack growled.

"I don't know." Ianto said looking at him."

"You shouldn't have interfered."

"I didn't she was told to talk to me by John, Jack you didn't see her eyes she's so scared."

"We have to find John." Gwen reiterated.

"We will, even if I have to call him." Jack said walking away from them.

* * *

**Review! Please xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**please review and I'll see you at the end of August xxx**

* * *

Louise sat down in the cafe. Her friends chatted around her but she zoned out. Last night was fantastic it was just perfect; she knew deep down Ianto would leave soon but she didn't want to think about it. She'd felt whole again last night, felt like she'd belonged. She was so away in her own thoughts that she didn't see nick storm into the cafe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he almost yelled and she was shaken from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" she said bemused.

"I saw you get out the car with them this morning." She looked at him.

"I dumped you; you have no say in what I do!"

"Did you dump me before you screwed him?" she raised her eyebrows coolly. She stood up.

"You don't get to talk to me like that." she turned and walked away from him but he followed her.

"You don't know him, he could hurt you." They left the building and she started to walk up the side of the bus lane towards her form room.

"I trust him."

"You trust everyone." Nick growled. She spun round.

"No I don't, I didn't trust the man who told me I was missing and I don't, I really don't trust you. Now leave me alone." She tried to turn away.

"No, you don't know what you're doing Louise," he pushed her to the side of the path into a wall, "why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she looked at him bewildered.

"This ridiculous chase making enemies of your friends what are you going to have when they are gone?" she looked up at him.

"I'm not making enemies." She said incredulously.

"You're acting out again, your being stupid."

"I'm being myself, can't I be myself?"

"This isn't you." He yelled, putting his hands on her arms.

"Yes it is. Let go of me." She tried to shake him off.

"You are going to get hurt, pull yourself together can't you see what you're doing." He shook her slightly. She looked up at him. He dropped his hands.

"You're ridiculous," shaking his head, "a stupid, ridiculous girl looking to get away. It's pathetic. You deserve whatever you get." He said venomously and she laughed.

"I dumped you, just get over it." He grabbed her pushing her again, holding onto her arms threateningly. Next thing she knew Nick was pinned up on the wall next to her.

"You never touch her like that." Jack spat, "You never threaten her, you worthless wreck." Nick looked terrified Louise turned away from the wall looking at Jack face pressed up against Nicks. "She's more important that you could imagine, she's not ridiculous you are, at least she has passion." Jack let him go then pushed him hard again.

"You tried to manipulate her and she saw through it, she doesn't need you. Walk away." Nick looked Jack up and down and started to slide away. "and another thing, You go near her again I'll rip you to shreds myself." He stepped back watching the terrified teen duck and dodge through the crowd of people.

"You ok?" Jack asked quietly looking at Louise.

"Yes thank you." Jack looked at her. She was pale.

"He gives you anymore trouble you kick him in the balls." Jack said with a small smile.

"I'll bare that in mind." She looked up at him. Not even a hint of a smile.

"So you dumped him huh?"

"Yes, whilst err...on the phone in the middle of foreplay with Ianto." she muttered with a small smile and Jack grinned widely. "but he doesn't know the second bit." Jack laughed.

"Oh you're good." He smiled. She looked up at him again.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she shook her head. "Alright come on." He put his arm around her and steered her back over to the SUV opening the door she sat on the seat. He handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and drank.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that." she closed her eyes resting the side of her head in the seat. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok these things can put you off kilter."

"Like Time Lords." She muttered. Jack looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry just something you said in a dream I had." Jack put his hand on the side of her face.

"I'll call Ianto get him here for you."

"No don't bother him, I'm fine."

"No you're not Louise, You need him here." he reached for his phone

"I've got to go to class." She tried to get out the car.

"Why, you hate it here right. What's one day of skived lessons?" he said with a smile. He left her to think about that as he called Ianto. When he returned she looked better.

"Your right what's one day!" she smiled.

"Great well you can hang with us!" Jack said his plan coming together; if Louise was with them then she was safer. "We'll forge you a sick note." Jack said jovially.

"Don't worry about it I don't really care if I get in trouble." Ianto appeared at Jack's side looking slightly flustered.

"Are you alright?" she nodded. He let out a sigh.

"Louise is going to work with us today." Jack said.

"You're in a good mood!" Ianto said.

"Well when I heard this girl dumped her boyfriend whilst in the middle of foreplay with you, I thought wow this girl is kinky maybe I can get in on a threesome with you two." Ianto blushed, Louise laughed and Jack raised his eyebrows in a gleeful smile looking at Ianto.

"I'm not going to say no!" Louise giggled. Ianto looked at her.

"Oh please don't encourage him." Ianto groaned.

"I'm going to work on you Jones!" Jack said reaching into the SUV to grab a bag of equipment.

"Come on let's get up to the office the others will wonder what on earth we are doing." Ianto said exasperatedly.

"No they won't." Jack said jovially, "they'll just think we're up to no good!"

"No they'll think you're up to no good and that I'm being dragged along in your wake!" Jack looked as if he was contemplating this.

"No they know you come voluntarily!" he surmised and started off towards the school. Ianto watched him walk away them turned back to her sat on the back seat.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She kissed him on the lips. He grinned.

"Can I be cheeky?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said dubiously.

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" she hopped out of the car and closed the door. Then looked up at Ianto curiously, she pressed her lips to his again and they started to walk towards the school. "I really hope that was a yes." Ianto said with a smile. She slipped her hand into his.

"Of course it's a yes!"

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this has taken so long I got back off holiday a week ago but then on Monday my Hard Disk died and I lost the next two chapters so i've had to re-write them and re-write the other chapter for my other story but here it is I hope you enjoy. Please review it will really cheer me up! xx**

* * *

John watched Ianto and Louise walking. Damn how the hell was he going to get to her now? He watched them enter the building he'd just have to wait and bide his time.

TWTWTW

_Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._ The machine in Iantos hand when wild.

"He was here now I've got a compound trace we can track him much more effectively." He said to Miles.

"Great I'll work on it with Gwen." He took the PDA and headed off to find Gwen. Ianto then realised he was being stared at. Ok so scanning a seat in a cafe was a strange thing to do, except his boy was glaring at him. _Ex-boyfriend, great!_ Ianto turned and walked swiftly out of the cafe and back towards the office.

"Hey...hey you." He boy ran up behind him. Ianto turned around ducking the fist that flew at his face. The boy swung again and Ianto ducked again sidestepping to avoid the follow through the boy staggered.

"It's not very nice to try punching someone you don't know!"

"You stole my girlfriend!"

"No I didn't, she dumped you!"

"Then got with you." Ianto didn't feel like correcting him.

"Look I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Ianto looked exasperated.

"Ok your right I'm not, you lied to her, didn't trust her and therefore pushed her away, live with it!" Ianto turned at left the stunned teenager stood in the middle of the path.

TWTWTW

"Come on why are you here?" Louise asked again. She was sat on the edge of a table swinging her legs slightly and looking directly at a grinning Jack.

"You'd be crap in interrogation." He chided.

"Don't make me torture you!" she teased Jack chuckled.

"Oh I bet I could hold out on anything you throw at me." She grinned wickedly.

"If I wasn't with Ianto." she raised her eyebrows and grinned suggestively. Jack laughed again.

"Ok so maybe I couldn't hold out on everything."

"Oh trust me you couldn't!" Ianto said walking into the room straight over to the laptop downloading data from the handheld.

"Ianto would you mind if I torture Jack for information?" she asked smiling.

"Well depends on if I could watch or not." He said casually.

"See always back to the threesome!" Jack chuckled. Ianto smiled and shook his head rolling his eyes. Louise laughed and looked over at Ianto.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much." He said. Her phone went off she looked at the screen and ignored it.

"Who was that?"

"Don't know unknown number." Jacks brow furrowed.

"Can I look?"

"Sure." She threw it to him and he caught it looking at the last number that had called it.

"Trace it." He threw it to Ianto. Looked at Jack confused but did as he was told.

"It's coming from the car park, by the SUV." Ianto said three minutes later. Jack jumped up heading for the door yelling as he left.

"Ianto say here with Louise." The door flew shut behind Jack, Ianto watched Jack sprint across the grounds towards the SUV.

Jack got to the car park and could see John stood by the SUV he kept running slowly and stopping right in front of John.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Jack, I'm good thanks and how are you?"

"Seriously John why are you here?" he said unabashed.

"Just looking up an old lover."

"Well don't."

"I just thought now eye-candy was out of the picture we could..." Jack cut him off,

"Ianto is not out of the picture and even if he was I still wouldn't get back with you."

"I'm here for you since we parted I've not been my own man Jack." Jack looked at him confused.

"Stop messing and tell me what you want."

"Oh Jack if only you could see how great we'd be together."

"That doesn't make sense." He started angrily and then it hit him, _I've not been my own man; _of course John was trying to warn him.

"How did you find us?"

"It must be something in the DNA."

"Who sent you here?" He said,

"No one Jack when will you start trusting me?"

"Never, just leave John and don't bother us again."

"Jack I need you, when I'm with you I feel alive, almost filled with an electrical in activity."

"I'm sorry Jack but this time it really is me or her." And with that he walked away. Jack watched him go before turning and heading back up to the office. He knew exactly what John had said; Whoever was controlling him had traced Louise by the DNA, he didn't quite understand the electrical bit but was pretty sure it was something john had been trying to relay to him. He pushed the door open rather more forcefully than he meant to and it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang.

"Dramatic as ever." Ianto said sarcastically.

"It was him." He said simply.

"So what do we do now?" Ianto asked.

"Louise I want you to be under constant supervision by a member of my team."

"Sorry?"

"It's just too dangerous for you I'm sorry it won't be for long just till we get this sorted out."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Thank you, Ianto get her out of here don't let her leave your sight." Ianto nodded looking worriedly at Jack.

"I'll get Miles to drive us that way you still have the SUV." They headed towards the door as Gwen and Miles reappeared. Ianto regaled what had happened to them and then looked back at Jack.

"Give me a minute." He went back into the office. "It'll be alright Jack." Jack looked up at Ianto.

"He threatened her Ianto what if we don't sort this out?"

"We will. We always do."

"I'm more than a little bit worried Ianto."

"Look I know if anyone can sort this it you." Ianto kissed him softly. "I know it's going to alright." With that, he left the room putting his hand in the small of Louise's back to steer her to the SUV, Miles followed them, and Gwen went to join Jack.

TWTWTW

Louise lent against Ianto who had his arm around her shoulders and was gently combing his fingers through her hair softly. She had her hand on his chest slowly moving her fingers in concentric rings over the soft cotton of his shirt. She curled her legs up under herself and Ianto rested his hand on her thigh. They sat there happily the tv flickering from program to program. It felt normal and safe. She snuggled closer enjoying inhaling Iantos soft scent. She leant back against the soft movement of his fingers in the nape of her neck. She hummed slightly almost a sigh of contentment.

"Are you purring?" Ianto whispered into her hair with a smile.

"If I could purr I would be." She whispered.

"So you are purring!"

"Yes and if you keep teasing me I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked grinning. She looked up at him a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll think about that and get back to you." Ianto laughed.

"Alright so what else makes you purr?" he asked trying to keep a straight face. She pushed herself up and gave him a withering look crossing her arms. Ianto gave her a 'what?' look as if he wasn't doing anything.

"Don't try to look all innocent with me Mr Jones." She uncurled her legs from under her and was about to stand up when Ianto snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards him kissing the back of her neck she giggled.

"That's not making you purr." He observed holding her tightly to his chest. He pushed the strap of her tee down and kissed her shoulder. She laughed again. "No still no purring." Louise turned to look at him and he kissed her lips she twisted her arm to around his shoulders and clutched at his hair keeping their lips locked together. He looped his right arm under her legs moving her around so he had better access to her lips.

"Oh no you don't." She giggled jumping up before he knew what was going on. He suddenly deflated. "I've worked out what I'm going to do!" she smiled.

"What are you going to do?" he asked dubiously. Louise flopped down into the worn armchair, "nothing," she said leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and clasping her hands together in glee, "I'm going to do absolutely nothing, I'm depriving you of me!" Ianto face fell and she laughed, "Got you!" she grinned. He was genuinely flummoxed.

"That's cruel." He said as he breathed out.

"You've said that twice now if you say it a third time I think I might start believing It." she stood up. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes thanks."

"Back in a minute, stay there and..." she paused then whispered, "maybe I'll stop doing nothing!" Ianto raised his eyebrows then watched her go. _What have I got myself into? _Louise appeared in the doorway with a mug of coffee in hand, "here you go." Ianto took it from her carefully.

"Aren't you having anything?" she shook her head and wondered back out of the room. She'd been gone a good 10 minutes when Ianto started to wonder what she was up to.

"Lou?" he called out putting his empty coffee mug down, she appeared back in the doorway in a jeans and shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm got to go out." His shoulders slumped.

"Why?" she looked at him then crossed the room and kissed him. He realised a little too late, what she was doing. She pulled back and he noticed the handcuffs that now cuffed his right arm to the radiator piping that ran down the wall the sofa was against.

"Just so you don't go anywhere, don't worry I won't be long." She kissed him softly on the lips and he grabbed her wrist with his free hand.

"Louise you can't go out alone."

"I'm not, I'll be fine." She pulled her wrist out of his grip. She walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" he called again getting more agitated.

"I've got a meeting." she called back.

"With who?" he yelled.

"Just a friend, I'll return and..." she smiled, "I'll deal with you later." She walked away and Ianto heard the door click shut. Phone. He frantically searched his pockets. Crap. It was in his jacket pocket hung up in the next room. He resigned himself to being stuck there until he remembered what he did have in his pocket.

TWTWTW

Jack picked Louise up at the top of the drive.

"Hey." he smiled as she climbed it.

"Hello."

"So you sure Ianto isn't going to leave your flat?" He asked dubiously.

"I handcuffed him to the radiator in my living room if you can call it that, his phones in his jacket pocket in the hall. I don't think he's going anywhere soon." Jack laughed. "So what do you want?" she asked as he drove.

"I need your help with a little experiment." He mused.

"Right what kind of help?"

"The kinda thing that Ianto isn't going to like me suggesting, it means..." he paused.

"You're interfering and I could be in slight danger?" Louise guessed accurately and Jack screwed up his face and nodded. She smiled, "Right so what do I have to do?" Jack took a DNA kit off the dash and passed it to her.

"Swab of DNA and a hair sample." She obliged uncapping the DNA kit and running the swab around her mouth she put it back in the tube and capped it then ran her hand through her hair carefully pulling out a few strands putting them in the small bag before tying her hair up. She put it back up on the dash.

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?" Louise asked.

"Not far just need to get out into the dale." He knew exactly where he was going there was a point where there was the most of the electrical activity they had been monitoring he felt that was the best spot to try this. She sat back in the car it was nice and warm she just watched the countryside flash past. "Don't you want to know why?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No, I figured you'd tell me if I needed to know." He looked at her concerned.

"You really do hate it here don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." She replied still staring out the window.

"So have you spoken to that Nick lad?"

"No." She replied. One word answers where clearly in Jack thought.

"This is like trying to get blood from a stone." Jack joked she looked at him.

"You can't get blood from stones."

"Oh you'd be surprised..."he started but then noted the look on her face and shook his face muttering, "Never mind." They drove in silence the rest of the way, Jack pulled into the gateway of the field. The cut the engine and took the DNA kit off the dash fishing around in the back of the SUV for a testing kit. He put the swab in the machine and then tested the hair the results showed exactly what he had expected the hair was human where it had grown but the tip was Time lord there were even molecules in the DNA that shouldn't be if she was purely human. It was just enough for someone who knew what they were looking for to find. He packed the kit away and looked at Louise. It was just as john had said. He knew they were after Louise and he had to find out who.

"You sure you're up for this?" she smiled.

"I'm up for anything." He knew it was true.

"Because this is really going to hurt."

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! the next chapter Please Please Please review thank you xxx**

* * *

Ianto pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He pointed it at the handcuffs shifting it up the levels hoping the next frequency would be the correct one, eventually he heard the unmistakable click of the lock opening he tugged at them and they open. He was free he jumped up and made his way through to the hall and pulled his phone out his pocket he called Louise's phone first he heard it ringing in the next room. He then tried Jacks number it rang but then went through to his voicemail. He tried Miles.

"Hi Ianto." Miles picked up on the second ring.

"Miles, where's Jack?" he said quickly.

"He's gone out why?"

"I can't get him on his mobile he only turns it off when he's up to something."

"What does it matter your with Louise."

"She's gone; she handcuffed me to the radiator and she was acting really strange."

"No, just means she's into bondage."

"No, one minute we were all settle and happy the next thing I know she's got to go out, she kisses me and attaches me to the fore mentioned radiator and left. She's been gone half an hour and she's not to be left alone!" Miles could hear the panic in Iantos voice.

"Alright, granted that is a little odd. Even for a time lord who's turned herself human!"

"I think I'll try Jack again."

"Alright, alright we'll come and get you; we've got a tracker here with us we'll track the SUV as I'm guessing you think Jack has something to do with it."

"Yes I do I'll see you in twenty unless you can get here quicker."

"See you Ianto." He hung up trying Jacks phone again still getting voicemail. He really didn't like this at all.

TWTWTW

"Right you hold that button down till the ring of lights joins up then you let go and press the button underneath it." Louise looked at the small device Jack had handed her it was just big enough for her hand to fit around comfortably there was small ring of lights and two buttons one was black the other yellow she'd never seen anything like it. She nodded and they climbed out the SUV. "Go stand in the middle of the field you need a clear space then just go when you want to."

"What's it going to do?" she asked.

"It's going to manipulate your surroundings."

"But why me Jack?"

"You're at the centre of this if you do it we'll get a better result. We can find out what we are up against and stop it."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." She looked at him unabashed.

"Alright let's do this." She jogged to the middle of the field and Jack watched from the SUV. He watched as she pressed the first button. Louise looked at the device the first few lights in the ring had lit up she looked back up at Jack then back down at the device the ring was nearly entirely illuminated. Jack watched in anticipation.

"It's fully lit." She yelled to him.

"Hold down the yellow button." he yelled back. Louise pressed the button down.

Ianto ran down the steps and jumped into the car Miles and Gwen had hired.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Just a 20 minute drive from here but with Gwen driving maybe only 10." Miles said and Ianto fastened his seat belt.

"Gwen I will abolish all your speeding tickets using the Torchwood Systems and data bases for the next month if you get us there in under 10minutes."

"I'll hold you to that." She said changing up into fifth gear.

TWTWTW

Jack watched as the sky suddenly turned black and the clouds rumbled overhead. Lightening started to flash each thunderclap getting louder each flash larger and brighter. Jack squinted through the weather. His clothing was whipping around him in a violent wind. Louise was still in the middle relatively unperturbed, then it started to rain they were soaked in minutes.

There was a particularly loud rumble of thunder and another flash of lightening a figure flashed into and out of view next to Louise, she looked at the spot it had appeared. Then it flickered and went again before reappearing and laughing.

Jack froze to the spot. It was a cruel mirthless laugh and he recognised it instantly. It filled the air and Jack found it hard to breath.

"No." He gasped falling to his knees, "please no." Louise looked horrified at the figure next to her. The laugh continued as he flickered in and out. When he appeared to have stabilised he turned to look at her, his whole body flashing blue and green.

She felt fear route her to the spot she could remove her finger from the button. He laughed louder and louder and it filled her mind. There was so much cruelty in that laugh. The storm still raged around them as he started to move.

TWTWTW

The rest of the team arrived. They could see Louise with a dark figure next to her the storm raging around them wind whipped their hair and lighting flashed illuminating their faces. They all climbed out the car and looked around wildly for Jack. Ianto saw him first.

"Miles get Louise." Ianto shouted as he ran to a collapsed Jack. Louise saw them arrive but she couldn't let go out of fear as Miles ran towards her it was as if the hold the man had over her broke and she dropped the machine falling to her knees breathing heavily and hysterically. Miles caught her and pulled her close trying to comfort her. Gwen grabbed blankets out the SUV she threw one to Ianto and ran over to Louise wrapping one around her.

"You're soaked." The rain had stopped once Louise had broken the connection. Gwen watched Louise shake and shake with the cold and the fear. "I'll kill him." Gwen muttered. Looking at the state Louise was in. "she's just a kid."

"Jack what the hell are you doing?"

"Ianto it's him." Jack sobbed. Ianto wrapped the blanket and his arms around Jack.

"Who Jack who is it?" Jack looked up at him wide-eyed.

"The Master."

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go Please review. seriously please. i love getting them even if you just say hi, i'm reading it makes me have a small glimmer of hope that i am bringing pleasure to someone! xxx**

**I would say nope you enjoy but i think ppl will be screaming NOOOO at the end, but please bear with me.**

* * *

Once they'd got Louise and Jack into the warmth of the SUV Ianto took the hire car and drove back to Louise's. He packed some clothes into a bag along with toiletries and packed anything else he thought she may need for a couple of night and he drove back to the hotel.

Miles drove the SUV and Gwen sat in the back with Louise who just stared out the window. Jack was silent in the front seat.

"Did it help?" she said quietly.

"Yes." Choked Jack she fell silent again. When they pulled up at the hotel Ianto was waiting. He went around to the back door and opened it helping Louise out.

"Miles help Jack to his room." With that, he left leading Louise into the hotel.

"He isn't happy." Miles muttered.

"I know, I'm fine Miles don't worry." Jack got out the car following Ianto quickly. Gwen held Miles back.

"You really don't want to be in a lift with them when it all kicks off!" Jack caught up with Ianto in the lift. Louise looked tired and drained.

"You could have killed her." Ianto muttered.

"That would never have happened."

"How do you know that Jack?" they got out at the correct floor.

"Please Ianto we need to talk about this."

"I know and we will after I have had a shower after Louise is warm and dry and dressed we will come to your room!"

"Alright."

"I just hope we can stop him Jack."

"We will stop him." Jack carried on down the corridor and let himself into his room, Ianto opened his room and lead Louise inside. She toed her shoes off and pulled off her jacket. Ianto watched as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey...Hey you're safe. It's going to be alright." She was shaking. "I have to get you warm." He moved her through to the bathroom and turned the shower on; he undressed her quickly and then pulled his own sodden clothes off, stepping under the spray of water with Louise. She was standing all right but she was almost blue with cold.

"What were you thinking?" he asked stroking her hair as she clung to him the warm water pouring down around them.

"I have to know." She whispered.

"You have to know what?" he asked concerned.

"Why I don't fit in here." His heart almost broke. She wasn't shaking so much he turned the heat up a little more and poured some shampoo in to his hand he rubbed it carefully into her hair. Her hands wrapped around his neck. He rinsed her hair carefully then put some conditioner on. "Jack told me not to tell you; he said you wouldn't allow it. Would you have allowed it?"

"Of course I wouldn't have allow it." She looked into his eyes he saw a darkness there he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I didn't think you cared that much."

"Of course I care. I care so much." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"It's alright your safe now." He ran has hands over her hair washing the conditioner out of her hair. He switched the shower off and they stepped out he wrapped a large white fluffy towel around her and then one around himself picking up another for her hair. She sat on the edge of the bed arms and towel wrapped tightly around her. He watched her slowly dry herself, she pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and one of his shirts she looked cute but he didn't tell her. Once she was dressed he put a towel around her shoulders and brushed out her hair gently, she then span it round and clipped it up.

"I have to go see Jack." She looked up at him.

"I'm coming." She said standing up not bothering to put shoes on she followed Ianto out of the room and along the hall to Jacks room. Ianto knocked on the door, Jack opened it they went in, and Louise climbed onto the large soft bed and sat cross-legged in the middle. Ianto paced the room and Jack sat on the chair in the corner.

"So...what do we do?" Ianto asked looking at Jack.

"We stop him."

"How Jack? He's a mad man."

"Time lord." Louise corrected and they both looked at her. "why are I so scared of him, I've never met him before I'm sure. Why am I so scared?"

"He's one of those kinds of people." Jack muttered. Louise was shaking her head.

"No, I'm missing something." She muttered closing her eyes. Ianto watched her extremely worried.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're leaving; we're going back to Cardiff and taking her with us." Louise looked up at Jack.

"What?" she sounded shocked.

"You're not safe here, we wrap up tomorrow, and leave, you drop out I give you a job. You move in with Ianto till you can get a place of your own."Jack stood up and reached into a bag, pulling out a bracelet, "you wear this it will make you safe, it's a tracker I have to know where you are at all times." It was also a bio-damper but Louise didn't need to know that. She slipped it onto her wrist. She sat there trying to take it all in.

"Get a good night we have busy day tomorrow, Ianto draft a letter for Louise to give to her school." Ianto nodded and Louise got up off the bed crossing to Jack and hugging him like a daughter would hug her father when she was scared Jack hugged her back kissing her hair softly. "we will make you safe I promise."

TWTWTW

They go to the school early and the team set about dismantling all their sensors they had around the school. They were all dressed smartly Ianto had picked Louise clothes and belongings up from her apartment the night before once they had decided she was coming with them. She was dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans a shirt and waistcoat the pocket watch attached to it and carefully in the pocket, Ianto was glad it was close by. There was a shadow of the old Louise in that outfit, he wondered if that was why he'd picked it out for her, if she'd been wearing boots it would have been perfect. Jeans were school regulation but as Jack had pointed out, "who cares your leaving today whether they like it or not you may as well look stunning as you walk out the gates!"

They worked nonstop all morning before breaking for lunch. Jack looked at them happy with the fast work "We've just got to pack up the SUV and we're off!" Jack instructed the just had to take down all the equipment they had up in the office, Louise ran off with her letter to reception before heading up to the office to help carry everything down. Louise and Ianto we're walking back down with the last few things when John appeared. Ianto looked shocked and put what he was carrying down, pulling his gun out and pointing it was him.

"I know it's not loaded eye candy, so don't even bother, I'll take her and go." Ianto pulled Louise behind him.

"I don't think so." Louise looked between john and Ianto, Ianto threw a well-aimed right hook catching john off guarded he yelled, "Run Louise." So she did sprinting off in a different direction knowing she could lose john if she could get into the main school she could here punched being thrown behind her then heavy footfalls in pursuit of her, she glanced back and saw John on her tail, she sped up though she didn't think it was possible. She wondered what had happened to Ianto and glanced back again seeing Ianto in pursuit of john. She had to lose him she knew her life depended on it. She veered violently to the left cutting between the basketball court and the equipment shed, slamming through the doors into the school and running into the busy maths corridor, cutting straight across she ran into the main hall where hundreds of students milled around enjoying their break. She dodges through the crowd to cries of, "hey." And "watch it." She finally laid eyes on a group of people she knew in the back corner of the hall, she quickly joined them moving into the tight bunch of people, turning so she could see where John went.

"Hey Louise." One boy smiled at her.

"Hi." She said distracted.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing how distracted she was she looked up at him slightly smiling and nodding,

"Yeh, I'm fine just trying to avoid someone." She off in and off hand tone.

"Oh Nick right, I heard you two had had a bit of a fight."

"Yeh." She agreed.

"So you two have split up?" she nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that." Although he didn't sound it. Louise say John exit the room.

"Don't be. Sorry gotta go!" she darted out though another exit and headed straight to a fire exit she knew came out on the bus lane. She had to get to Jack. She burst out the fire exit running straight out onto the bus lane towards the parked SUV and Jack, as she reached him she span around, seeing John step out from between two other parked cars.

"I'm sorry Lou." He said and she looked down at the gun he had pointed at her, he eyes widened and her breathing increased. "I have to do this." She felt tear prickle behind her eyes.

"No you don't." She choked out. She saw Jack move behind her pulling out a gun and pointing it at John.

"Leave her alone." he said venomously. John smirked.

"Oh you always go for the pretty young things don't you? I should have known."

"Louise you need to open the watch." Jack said quietly.

"Don't listen to him." John barked out making Louise jump.

"Lou, you trust me right?" Jack continued.

"yes." She gasped still staring at John's gun.

"You gotta open the watch now." She carefully pulled it out of her waistcoat pocket removing it from its chain.

"It's broken." She whispered.

"That doesn't matter. Just open it." Jack kept his eyes firmly on John.

"It doesn't open." She said without trying. Jack knew it would be hard, bloody perception filters.

"You aren't going to understand this but it will open there's perception filter on it making you think it's broken but it's not, Louise it will open."

"That's..."

"Crazy, but just open it, what the worst that could happen lieutenant." He said deliberately trying to jog her memories knowing certain things would. John cocked the gun in his hand making Louise look up at his face.

"Of all the things I have done, for this I will be truly sorry." She looked deep into his eyes, she saw his pain, and in return, he saw her fear and terror something he had never seen in them before.

"Please don't." She gasped.

"Lieutenant, open the watch." Jack said calmly.

"Why are you calling me that?" she cried. By now there was quite a crowd gathering held back by their own fear and Gwen.

"Shoot him Jack." she cried.

"Louise you have to open the..." his words cut off as John shot him. Louise heard the gunshot rip through the air before seeing Jack fall tot eh ground. She looked at his crumpled body and then slowly turned back to John.

"You should learn not to listen to Jack Harkness." He said reading his gun again. "I am truly sorry." he whispered as he fired at Louise. She closed her eyes readying herself for the end but it didn't come. Several screams came from the crowd, opening her eyes she dropped to her knees to the side of the body in front of her. The tears she had felt now pouring out.

"No." She gasped, gathering his head to her lap as he looked up in to her eyes, the life slowly draining from them.

"Louise, you have to open the watch." Ianto said as the last of his life slipped away.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go - Please review, Please Please am starting to lose it a bit when i don't get any :( xx**

* * *

"Ianto." Jack shouted, she looked up he'd been dead how was he alive? She looked at the watch in her hand and it seemed to glow. She heard a voice in her mind. _Let me out, Please let me out, I love him, I can save him please open the watch, I love him, We love him please let me out and I can save him. Let me save him._ The voice was like a ghost in her head and she believed it. Jack cried out again.

"Louise open the god damn watch." Another bullet him and he was down again. Without anyone one else seeing she pressing the button on the watch opening it and as she did she whispered.

"Please save him." Louise lent done and kissed Iantos lips, picking up Jacks revolver from where it had fallen. She stood slowly and john fire a bullet at her and it stopped in mid air and thats when he realised he's fired to late, Louise eyes glowed gold and she glared at him, walking unsmiling towards the suspended bullet she touched it and it fell to the ground with a tinkle. Jack woke again and watched seeing the difference in Louise immediately. He crawled to Ianto's side.

"You made two mistakes today, "she said her voice wavering slightly as she transformed, her human body only kept going by the time lord powers that were protecting her and she changed. "The first was coming here to kill me, and the second was making me your enemy in the process." She looked him dead in the eyes and fear routed him to the spot seeing though her eyes what she had to live within her mind. Seeing all the power she had but never used. "And then you shot my boss and my lover and that really pissed me off."

At that moment a hooded figure materialised next to John without a split second passing, she shot it and they fell to the ground. "So go on kill me now," she was almost growling she smiled mirthlessly, "go on, I'd like to see you try." He didn't move. Everyone's eyes were on Louise as her eyes settled back to the hazel they usually were. "Get out of my sight." She spat. He stood there not moving and she smiled cruelly. "if you are wondering why I'm not killing you it's because it's not my job to do so, so go. NOW." He did in a flash, she looked down to the body at her feet watching it disappear leaving just a heap of clothes. She knew who it had been and why they had been sent but the others didn't need to know just yet. Ianto tried to sit up, he groaned.

"Why do I feel so crap?" he asked quietly and Louise turned around slowly.

"You got shot you idiot." She laughed and Ianto knew it was his Louise.

"You opened the watch." He muttered as Jack helped him sit up.

"I kinda had to, I mean really? Getting shot! Isn't it a bit over dramatic? I expect it for Jack but to be honest Ianto I expected better from you!" Ianto did a goldfish impression as Jack laughed loudly. "you could just have opened it yourself if you wanted me back that badly!" Jack was in fits of hysterics by now and the on lookers were all in some kind of shock.

"Quite an eventful day really!" Miles quipped from the sideline. Louise smiled,

"Yes you could call it that. Human teenager changes into Time Lord after her bosses ex-lover shoots her lover. After shooting her boss twice, then finding out that pre-mentioned ex-lover is being controlled by a Time Lord assassin sent to kill me when I was human so I couldn't regenerate, so yes Miles, you could call it quite an eventful day!" she finished. Ianto was still sat in the ground gawping at her. She smiled holding out her hand to him, "come on Mr Jones, I think it's time we went home." He took her hand getting up.

"Where exactly is home?" He asked quietly.

"Cardiff." She smiled kissing him softly and whispering in his ear, "or where ever you are."

"Right." Said Jack standing up and pulling Louise in a hug, "knew you'd open it, never doubted you! Now back to Cardiff." He said.

"Hang on." A very flustered teacher stepped forward, "you can't just leave." Louise looked at him she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, we can don't worry soon it will be as if we were never here." As she spoke Gwen was putting retcon into the school water tank and making sure everyone was given water, feeding stories of dehydration from shock and stress.

"Miss Carter," Ianto cut him off,

"Jones." He added the teacher looked at him bemused before carrying on.

"Miss Carter-Jones you can't just leave this school."

"Watch me." She grinned as Gwen walked out of the school.

"Your education isn't complete!" Jack laughed.

"If only you knew." He said slamming the boot on the SUV and moving to Louise. "Lieutenant?" he held out her coat and she smiled slipping her arms into it.

"Thank you Captain Harkness." She chuckled and whispered.

"It sure is good to have you back."

"Oh and it's fantastic to be back." They walked over to the SUV and Ianto held open the front passenger side-door for her. She climbed in and Ianto got in the back all of them closing their doors at the same time. Louise lent back exhausted in her seat and Jack looked at her starting the engine. She smiled slightly before muttering.

"Don't worry I'll wake up when I'm done." She drifted off into a deep sleep and Jack smiled driving out the car park watched by astounded people who soon wouldn't remember who they were or what they did and they'd never know they'd just saved the lives of millions of people.

TWTWTW

Jack drove all the way back to Cardiff Louise slept the whole way he knew she would he'd heard that the process although instant took its toll on the body and knew Louise would be a little off kilter for a few days. She slept and the other drifted in and out of consciousness. When Gwen and Miles had been out of it for a few hours, Ianto and Jack were left awake Jack knew he should explain a few things to him.

"She'll be a bit iffy for a few days." He said starting the conversation, Ianto nodded.

"I know and she will struggle with the hormones because of the switch, basically its tip-toe around Louise for the next few days." Jack laughed.

"Yes."

"I'm glad she's back." Ianto said quietly.

"So am I." They drifted to silence, "I'm glad you're alright Ianto."

"It was a stupid thing to do."

"I was scared Ianto, it was like...all over again."

"I'm sorry it was selfish."

"No it wasn't, you saved her, and she saved you in return you had to do something drastic that would force her to see the watch and it worked."

"The next few weeks are going to be difficult." Ianto said seriously.

"Yes they are till everything settles down and till she works out what has happened."

"She's going to kick our arses around isn't she?" Jack laughed quietly.

"Definitely."

"I think Martha should stick around for a while if it's possible."

"I think your right."

"Have you called her and told her we are heading back?"

"Texted her told her we'd explain at a staff briefing tomorrow."

"I think I need some this explaining to me!"

"I definitely do!" they fell back into silence. Jack pulled into the SUV's underground car park 2 hours later. Martha and Mickey were sat in the hub nursing a mug of instant coffee each. Wishing it was one of Iantos. They all climbed out of the SUV, Louise had woken up enough to help get the SUV unpacked, she looked up at the millennium centre, and her heart warmed at the sight of Cardiff's skyline glowing in the night. Ianto put his arm around her.

"Are you alright?" she smiled and nodded taking a deep breath.

"Didn't realise how much I'd missed the place." She looked at him. "I knew I was missing something." She smiled slightly again and he looked at her questioningly.

"What would that be?"

"You, Ianto Jones, I was missing you." He saw the tears in the edges of her eyes and knew he was never going to let her out of his arms ever again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, next chapter by next week I promise! Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry had a crazy week this week adn i have one next week aswell no idea if i'll mangae to updat soon but please keep reading, i will update ASAP i promise.**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

Jack carried the gear into the hub and Martha stood up.

"Welcome home." She said grinning and walking up to embrace Jack.

"Oh it's good to be back one more day at that school I think I would have gone mad." Then Martha saw Louise and Ianto walk in, Iantos arm around her shoulder carrying her suitcase he was talking quietly to her and she was smiling slightly. Martha looked and Jack and gestured to Louise. "Ah yes, Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones meet Martha Jones and Mickey the idiot." Louise looked up from Ianto and nodded to them.

"It's Mickey Smith, Thank you Captain Cheesecake and she's a Smith as well!"

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, just side effects. Although Jack I could do with some adrenaline." He looked concerned. "I think my body burned up to much when I woke Ianto." Jack nodded and headed to the med bay to grab the correct injection.

"Sorry, how can your body use too much adrenaline?" Mickey asked confused.

"The chameleon arch really takes it out of you when you change back." Martha said and Louise looked at her.

"How do you know about chameleon arches?" Louise asked curtly.

"The Doctor used it once to hide us." Louise looked up at her gaze unfaltering.

"Martha was the Doctor's companion." Jack said as he returned.

"Right what kind of companion?"

"Just a travelling companion." She said quickly.

"But you loved him right?" Martha looked at her and nodded. "And he never even noticed." Martha nodded. "Something's never change." She said coolly as Jack injected her with the adrenaline.

"Thanks."

"Right Louise you need more sleep." Ianto said steering her towards her ship.

"I know but I don't want to stay in the TARDIS." She said quietly.

"I'll take you home." He smiled and nodded.

"It was nice to meet you." She said quietly and Ianto helped her up onto the lift. Jack and the team watched them leave, Miles and Gwen finished unpacking and then went home, Martha filled Jack in on everything that had been going on, and then Mickey insisted the three of them went out for dinner.

TWTWTW

Ianto stepped off the lift and Louise followed him slipping her hand into his as they walked across the deserted plass.

"Can we get some chips?" she asked as they rounded the corner onto Iantos street. He nodded and they stopped off in the chippy to get some dinner. Ianto unlocked the door and they went inside. After emptying their fish and chips onto plates, they sat on the sofa and Ianto put a movie on.

"I like this." Ianto said suddenly and Louise smiled, he looked at her balancing her plate on her crossed legs. "It feels right, normal even." She laughed.

"I does, it's ever such a small thing but..."

"Its ever so human!" he said she nodded.

"I think it's the best though." He looked at her enjoying her smile.

"Definitely, fish and chips at home with the girlfriend. Perfect. " She smiled.

"I like that." She said softly.

"Like what?" he asked stealing one of her chips.

"The girlfriend bit of that sentence." He smiled widely.

"I'm glad to hear it! Though I think that's your residual teenage human hormones speaking!" she shook her head, looking thoughtful.

"It's more than that. I hope it's more than that."

"You are my partner Louise, my lover whatever you want to call it but girlfriend I don't think really covers it!" she laughed.

"Alright you're right there!" he smiled as he cleared away the plates.

"Coffee?" she shook her head.

"Just water please, dehydration is setting in." He came back with a large glass of water and a coffee for himself. They sat in silence for a while and Louise drifted back off to sleep leaning on Ianto.

"Trust you to fall asleep again." He said softly to the sleeping Louise, "You really had me scared today I thought I was going to lose you I thought Jack was going to lose both of us, I don't think he could cope with that. If I'd lost you I know I wouldn't have coped, I'm so scared now knowing you can die now if we lose you I don't know what I'll do and I know you don't listen to me so I'm telling you whilst your asleep maybe it'll go in to your time lord subconscious or something. Please be careful because without you I'm going to be lost. Please be safe. Please." And with that he drifted off to sleep at her side as he went he could have swore he heard a quite sigh.

"I will."

TWTWTW

"So what happened Jack?"

"Martha its late I'm tired and we will have a staff briefing at 10am tomorrow and will explain everything to everyone at once."

"She's just gone home with Ianto, I thought you and Ianto had got back together." Jack slumped his shoulders.

"While she was away yes, I knew that I told him to go back to her when the time came, it was just like how it started before, comfort of another body and some fun. Martha that is all it is. Louise loves Ianto and tells him, he loves her, and yes, he loves me but not how he does her. It's really complicated I got killed twice today in quick succession and I'm exhausted. I'm just glad Louise and the rest of my team and fit and healthy. I just need some rest; I will see you in the morning now go back to your hotel with Mickey." She was about to protest when she heard the cog door open and saw Ianto walk in she nodded and left. Ianto smiled up at Jack.

"Louise is sleeping again, I thought I'd come sort everything out." He walked up to Jack.

"You don't have to I was going to do it."

"It's my job Jack."

"Not at 1am in the morning it's not." Ianto smiled.

"No I suppose your right." They looked at each other a minute before Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. They stood there hugging not really wanting to break apart in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I was so scared." Jack muttered.

"Its alright." Ianto soothed they broke apart and Ianto made some coffee they sat down on the sofa and started to drink it. "Jack I'm sorry about everything that's happened and I hope we can still be friends." Ianto said suddenly Jack looked at him.

"Of course we can still be friends Ianto." He smiled.

"Good and we will go out every week – rift permitting, for a drink or a meal because I know your lonely Jack and until you find someone else I'm going to be here for you and so is Louise." Jack looked at Ianto smiling.

"You don't have to." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I know I don't have to Jack I want to. Unbelievably I miss your company so you don't really have a choice." Jack laughed loudly.

"Alright, but if we find it hard we may have to aim for fortnightly until the rift calms down."

"That's absolutely fine." Jack nodded and continued with his coffee.

"Will Louise mind." Ianto shook his head.

"No she won't, she needs her space as well I know I irritate her with all my fussing but I can't help it. I am over protective of her." Jack smiled, he wished Louise would tell Ianto about the time lords bonds and how she had to complete hers to stay but she never would. She'd rather be dragged away than chain Ianto to her for the rest of his life he respected her for that but found it sad he knew both he and Ianto would lose her again sometime soon.

"you should go back to her." Jack said quietly.

"I will once I've finished my coffee." Jack looked at Ianto so then stood up and took their empty mugs away to wash them, he returned puling on his coat moments later.

"Good night Jack." He kissed him on the forehead, "I'll see you by 10am." Jack nodded and Ianto left, Jack raced up to his office and flicked to the external CCTV watching Ianto go.

* * *

**Now Please REVIEW please! xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go next chapter I know where this story is going! if you care to say where u think its going it would be lovely to know. this chapter is starting to explain more about Lousie's life before Torchwood. I hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Louise woke up with Ianto at her side she kissed him softly and he snuffled slightly, she giggled and did it again, one eye peeked open and he muttered.

"I was sleeping." She laughed openly.

"Oh..." she sighed, "and there was me thinking you'd want to be awake with the mood I'm in." Ianto chuckled.

"What mood are you in and do I really want to be awake?" he smiled and she grinned cheekily.

"Well, I suppose I could look after myself but quite frankly morning sex with someone else is often much more pleasurable and satisfying but if you want to sleep..." she made to get out of bed and Ianto pulled her under him kissing her.

"Well I am awake now!" he grinned as she pushed him off her and removed his t-shirt. She kissed him softly before starting to kiss down his chest. He laughed happily and she giggled as she left him flip them back over and remove the shirt of his she'd been wearing. He'd forgotten what it was like to wake up with her at his side in his bed.

TWTWTW

Jack sat back in his chair knowing everyone would be in late he relaxed a little the last few weeks had really taken it out of him. The Master had been behind Johns attempt at killing Louise he hoped she knew why because he didn't and he didn't understand how he was alive. He had texted everyone telling them that there was staff de-briefing at 10.30am breakfast included. He smiled as he got a text back from Mickey with a sarcastic comment about sending texts too early in the morning. The hub was still perfectly tidy with only Martha and Mickey being in it had stayed tidy.

TWTWTW

Ianto locked the door and walked down the steps to Louise who was waiting at the bottom, she slipped her hand into his before they started to walk to the hub.

"I can't believe it's March, I missed Christmas with you." She said sadly.

"There will be plenty more Christmas's." He said smiling.

"But it would have been our first Christmas together." He likes she was upset about the small things that marked their time together.

"Well, tell you what we will have our own Christmas! We can invite the team and I'll cook a turkey and we can even put up a tree!" he said grinning. She laughed.

"That sounds fun."

"It'll be great we didn't get much of a Christmas rift alerts galore, it ended with me and Jack having beans on toast with eggs! Then we had some ice cream."

"And you had sex." She said plainly and Ianto looked at her. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeh we did." She looked at him happily. He expected her to be cross.

"Ianto its fine, I'd rather it was Jack than someone else and you didn't know I was going to come back. I'm actually alright with it."

"You sound surprised." Ianto commented.

"I am but I can hardly judge I slept with Jack when he was with you." She shrugged.

"You know he's really holding out for a threesome!" Louise laughed.

"I know. We should hold it off for as long as we can." She said matter of factly.

"You think it's going to happen?" Ianto asked surprised. She nodded.

"He's Captain Jack Harkness its inevitable. If he wants something he will get it." She paused. "That doesn't mean we aren't going to make him work for it." Ianto laughed. He opened the door to the tourist office and they went inside. They went straight down to the main atrium of the hub and Ianto pecked Louise softly on the lips before going to start the coffee machine to make the coffee for the meeting at 10.30am. Jack appeared a few minutes later calling out cheerily.

"Good morning."

"Morning Jack," Louise smiled up at him, it was nice to see her back in the Hub she looked like she belonged, "I've just started to write up the report, but you may have to write one as well to document your side. We don't want to archive to be incomplete." She said hitting the return key. The hub door rolled open and Miles and Gwen walked in chatting happily.

"Morning." Everyone chorused all more upbeat and cheery than they had been in months. After hanging up their coats and hugging Louise now she was awake, Gwen checked the rift predictions for the day and Miles went to feed the weevils. Martha and Mickey arrived ten minutes later and they all gathered up in the conference room for a briefing. Gwen started with the latest predictions and then Martha updated them on what they had missed which didn't amount to much. Jack spoke briefly about the way they had handled getting to where Louise was and that they all worked well in the situation and then it was Louise's turn.

"As far as I'm aware, John was sent by a Time Lord assassin to kill me when I was in human form so I couldn't regenerate. Which wouldn't surprise me." She paused not really sure what Jack wanted her to say. She looked at him.

"Lou it was the Master why would he be after you? How the hell is he alive?" Jack asked.

"I don't why it was him," she lied, "and I didn't know he was supposed to be dead." Which was the truth, Jack grimaced.

"I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I that's the second attempt on my life from the Time Lords, could even be the third I have a funny feeling that attempt to take out Torchwood was actually them trying to take me out and making it look like it wasn't them."

"But the Time Lords were extinct." Martha said.

"I know timelines change." Louise said shortly, "They are going to come for me Jack and I don't know how long we can hold them off."

"But why are they coming for you?"

"No idea." This was the truth, "It's probably that they are trying to take me back, rightful ruler and all that." She said sarcastically, "and the whole partner missing thing isn't going to help. I just wish I knew from what time they were coming for all I know they are trying to get me thousands of years in the future or it could be from the past. This is the problem."

"You knew one of them from the first time." Jack said and she sighed.

"I know but if he hasn't died or been killed he could be hundreds of years older."

"Alright point taken. At least your back and safe we just have to keep our eyes open for more of this because otherwise we could get in some really trouble!"

"You know you could just go back to Gallifrey." Ianto said later in the day. She shook her head.

"No way if I'm on earth I have the advantage. If I go to them not knowing what they want I won't get off the planet." Ianto could see her dilemma.

"You could try hiding somewhere else somewhere far away."

"No I'm not going to spend my life running."

"But isn't that what you're doing anyway?" he asked pointedly.

"No." She said crossly.

"Well you have to do something." Ianto said exasperatedly.

"I never have before why would I now?" she asked sharply.

"Because it's a good idea." He said plainly.

"Oh please stop trying to change me." She laughed.

"I'm not trying to change you." Ianto said exasperatedly. She felt like screaming.

"No that's it." She yelled he voice way to emotional for her liking, "Christ Ianto you don't get it." He looked at her unsmiling.

"I get it more than you think." the fact his voice was calm made her more mad.

"Yeh, I'll give you that but you don't get it I'm dangerous, you got killed because of me."

"Ok so now you have officially joined the Torchwood killed my lover group, big deal. If you hadn't noticed I am still here." He said his voice slightly raised. She glared at him angrily hot tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"You don't get it your changing me Ianto and I'm changing you and it's not for the better."

"How can you say that? For crying out loud Louise, I love you so what if it's changing me, I'll judge if it's for the better or not, Christ." He ran his hand through his hair. "So what I died again, if you didn't want to you didn't have to bring me back. If you're going to be like this I wish you'd left me dead, sometimes I wonder why you decided to bring me back, if you should have just left me dead." He fell silent and the tears Louise had been holding back started to trickle down her cheeks. Ianto felt so guilty.

"I don't want you to be dead." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, that was cruel." He went over to her and hugged her tightly, she kept crying.

"I didn't mean it." She cried.

"I know, I know. Neither did I," he soothed, "I know it's your body readjusting to the hormones and your over tired and stressed." He lent back and wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "It's just because you're an over emotional teenager." He teased and Louise chuckled appreciatively. "Now come on let's not fight. I hate it when I upset you." He put his hand back on the side of her face.

"Do you really wish I'd never bought you back?" she asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't have missed coming back for the world. I'm glad I'm not dead it's given me a second chance...and now a third." He added.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to." He thought about it for a minute.

"If you keep bringing me back will it change time to much?" she shook her head.

"No as long as I bring you back as fast as I can time has no time to fluctuate."

"It's your choice. I can't really say I want to be dead!" he said letting out a strangle chuckle.

"I'm sorry I keep changing direction so fast you can't keep up." She said quietly.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll get used to it." She looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have to." She said sadly, as she walked away.

TWTWTW

Outside the cool wind whipped her hair back from her face. She dug her hands in her coat pocket and walked quickly away from the hub she took several deep breaths trying not to cry again. She knew where she was going; she turned and opened a side fire exit to the millennium centre she started to run up the stairs two at a time wanting to get back out of the confines of the building. She burst out on to the roof loving the feel of the wind on her neck once more. She stepped out looking over Cardiff it looked so small to her the lights of cars blinking through the mist of the cold day. These people had no idea what people did for them, to save them, no idea what they had given up to protect them.

Tears started to fall again as she thought of all the things she had lost to protect this planet, her husband, and best friend, her freedom, her children and her life. Her life so many times, she couldn't remember all her deaths she could really remember how she looked on her previous regenerations after she'd been bought back from the past the second time she had never regenerated correctly. She didn't mind really it felt better, having one thing that was consistent in her life. She always knew she'd look the same she'd age slowly but it felt good to know she could always be herself. She missed the Doctor she always had and now she'd met him in her lifetime her heart ached to see him again it had been easier as the bond got weaker and weaker but it had been re-enforced when they had been reunited and it hurt. It hurt that he'd left her again it hurt that she couldn't talk to him they had lost each, other lost their family and now she'd lost the companionship of her best friend.

She'd hated watching him go to war she had known he had to go he hadn't wanted to she'd pushed him out the door smiling lying that she would be alright, something in her mind had told her she wouldn't be. She'd held her daughter in her arm, balancing her on her hip. Her son clutched her left hand he'd just been old enough to understand. She'd looked older then she had blue eyes and long mouse brown hair, it was perfect she remembered straight the longer it got the straighter it had become he'd complained he'd preferred the shorter with more of a wave to it. She'd smiled at him as he turned back from the driver that was waiting for him.

"I'll come back." She knew he wouldn't she knew what he was planning, he wasn't a fighter.

"I know." She smiled.

"I love you." She laughed her eyes widening.

"I know!" she kissed him trying not to cry. He'd bent down to Christian.

"Your mothers going to need you to look after her you can do that can't you." The small boy had nodded. He hugged him tightly, "I knew you could my perfect baby boy." He ruffled his hair then lifted Lizzie out of her arms. "Oh your getting big!" he grinned spinning her slowly round making her laugh then hugging her close before passing her back. He placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes the first tears escaping beneath the lids. He rested his forehead on hers as she sobbed quietly opening her eyes.

"I'll come back for you." He whispered.

"You can't." She replied looking into his eyes and he knew she was right.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I am so sorry." He gasped and she looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you." She said simply and pulled back from him smiling and quickly wiping her tears before returning her hand to her sons. "No go." She said smiling and he made a joke of it whining.

"Oh do I have too?"

"Yes now go!" She had laughed and smiled making him remember her love for him and he climbed into the vehicle. They all waved as it pulled away.

Rain drops started to fall on her bringing her out of the memory her life had been perfect till then, till the day the Dalek's came. Tears still fell from her eyes as she remembered running the screams filling her ears. She didn't want to think about it now but she knew she still had to tell Ianto one day, they still hadn't got around to letting him back into her mind they'd been so busy she knew she had to he had to know what she'd done.

"You know you could catch your death out here." Jacks voice bought her back to the rooftop she quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at him.

"I'll take my chances." She smiled as he came over and stood next to her.

"Iantos upset." He said.

"I know I'll talk to him later."

"Good good, how are you?" she smiled, he hadn't said are you ok or alright if he had she might have lamped him one, she hated people asking this when it was obvious you were far from alright.

"I'm doing better." She was she felt better. She just had to apologise to Ianto.

"It's good to have you back Louise I mean it." She looked up into his eyes.

"I know Jack and I am ever so happy to be back."

* * *

**Now please click the link below and review and make my day! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Louise knocked on the flat door feeling uncharacteristically nervous. She heard the lock click open and then the door opened to reveal Ianto. He looked at her not saying a word.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She said looking at Ianto then down at her feet. "I know that came out of nowhere really out of nowhere and I just... I'm sorry." She looked up at him tearfully.

"It's alright I rose to it and I'm sorry too but I have to ask do you intend to stand on my doorstep all night or would you like to come in before the neighbours start to talk?" she laugh.

"I would like to come in." Ianto stood aside, she walked in taking off her coat she hung it up. Ianto went through to the kitchen to put the coffee maker on. "I know where it came from my memories are returning and its bringing old memories to the front."

"What old memories?" Ianto asked sitting down on the sofa and gesturing that she should do the same. "you don't have to tell me."

"I think I need to." She said quietly. "not everything just something."

"Now?" Ianto asked quietly and she nodded. "I'll get the coffee and you can tell me if that's what you want."

"I do." He kissed her on the forehead and stood up walking into the kitchen to make up two coffees he came back in and handed her one sitting down.

"It all started on Gallifrey 900 years ago. I lived in one of the smaller outreaches there was less than 100 Time Lords around us. Same people all the time it was nice but once your 8 years of age your taken away and made to look into the untempered skisum it's like a point in space where you can look out over all of time. Some people take it all on, some don't understand, some go mad and others try to run. After this you're taken to the academy, which is a huge school everyone goes there. I was a full time student I have to board stay there except for the holidays. I was a few years younger than my neighbour and we'd been best friends from the word go as soon as we met. It was the Doctor I knew him before he took his chosen name, but he's always been known by that ever since. I tried not to use mine." Ianto looked at her confused. "Sorry I'll explain. Louise Carter is my given name I was named that at birth, once you've gone to the academy you use your chosen name which you chose when you look into the skisum. They call it a chosen name because it's given to you by time." She paused.

"Sounds very serious." He said and she nodded.

"It is anyway, the Doctor was in the same building as me we had classes together they group people by ability not age. We used to eat lunch just friends he dated all the popular girls from other classes. People dated in the academy I never saw the point you didn't really have a choice anyway you meet your bonded partner once you've matured and then that's it 100s of years of happiness. Some girls tried to look for their partners trying to rush the process but it doesn't work. You could tell when people were maturing some went quiet others went angry. For most it only took a few days but when it came to me." She shook her head smiling. "It was horrid, weeks I was so close to being thrown out like...well I was so close. I got angry then I'd be quiet. The day it happened was a completely crazy day I lost it. I flipped my desk yelling at the professor. They threw me out the classroom. I went to my locker and started to clean it out into my bag as I finished and threw it over my shoulder he shot out the classroom grinning I could hear the disruption he ran towards me yelling "Run." He grabbed my hand and we did he already had his bag and we got out the gates and kept running. We stopped for about 30 seconds once we'd been running for about 15 minutes. We laughed so hard and he looked at me and grinned so we ran again right out in to the fields he tackled me playfully like we used to before the Academy and we laughed again about the break we'd made out of the Academy. I looked at him lying next to me looking at me like he hadn't before and I leant in and I kissed him and that's when it happened there was a tingling sensation all over my body and I knew it was in recognition of the bond, yellow and orange sparks traced lines all over us. It was amazing and then we both knew what we had to do." She paused again.

"I know there's more." Ianto smiled. "It's a good story. You tell it well."

"It's all true."

"Please go on." She nodded.

"We decided to run away we went to an old scrap yard a dumping place for old and outdated technology. We found the TARDIS it was locked and looked like that phone box it still looks like now and he started to try pick the lock but the guards were on to us and we had to act fast, he was trying pick the lock by hand and I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, it had been a project I worked on with my father. I opened it instantly and we were in guards hammering at the door as he locked it as we left like that no second thoughts we just left. That's it really, the start of the end."

"Quite the romantic story."

"It was to start." She smiled looking down at her hands clasped around her coffee. "But I like our story better." She said looking up at Ianto and giving him a small smile.

"Yes, beautiful alien brunette brings human man back from death."

"Gorgeous human man." She added before Ianto continued.

"They fall slowly for each other both getting over past loves and problems turning from friends to lovers." Louise laughed. "fighting so hard to stay together. Fighting her people to keep her safe." Louise lent her head against Iantos shoulder, "changing genetics and fighting for what they want and she knows that he will fight till the end, fight everything to keep her. Whatever the consequences."

TWTWTW

Two weeks later Jack and Ianto sat in a coffee shop in the centre of Cardiff.

"I can't take it anymore Jack, one minutes she's fine next she's gone completely off the rails and it has been weeks since she changed back. I don't think it's the residual from the change anymore." Ianto and Jack sat in the corner of the pub, Ianto nursing a pint and Jack his usual water. "We can be talking happily and then suddenly we are arguing."

"I know Ianto I'm sorry I've seen how upset she's been, I just don't know what we can do."

"I'm starting to think it's me." Ianto took a sip of his pint and then looked down into it as he thought. "I think she needs to do something dangerous I think it's partly because we have had nothing to do these last few weeks."

"You think its boredom?" Jack asked.

"I'm clutching at straws Jack I have no idea."

"Well maybe your right, there's a few things creeping up the list of things to do maybe I could set her on a few tasks get her out of the hub." Ianto nodded.

"It might help."

"What else?" Jack asked Ianto knowing something else was wrong.

"I've been thinking, you know we have the asylum policy we have, we modified it a little while ago to include a sort of application for residency, well I was thinking we should get Louise to do it. It means she is immune to deportation to other planets, well as long as it's accepted but you have to sign off on it Jack." He paused. "would you?" Ianto looked up at Jack. Who nodded.

"I hope you've already filled out the form."

"I haven't spoken to Louise about it yet."

"Well do, as soon as you can, persuade her to...but Ianto you have to be sure."

"I am." Jack smiled.

"Well we have some really heavy paperwork coming."


	24. Chapter 24

**I know its been a while but here is the next chapter! hope you like Please Review xxx**

* * *

"I know that look Harkness and the answer is no!" Louise said looking up at Jack who was stood just outside his office. She looked up at him shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice, I'm your boss!"

"I have a choice I haven't signed a contract!" Jack tapped his coms.

"Ianto can you write up a contract for Louise when you have a spare minute?" Jack turned his attention back to Louise. "Come on it'll be fun!" he said happily.

"Then you do it!" he looked at her exasperatedly.

"I can't we need you!"

"Last time we started to prepare for this some deranged U.N.I.T woman shot us both in the head."

"Well she's gone now!"

"No Jack I'm not going to do it!"

"Please look there is someone in that school hiding something dangerous and we need to get hold of it, you're the best, I can trust you to go it and find it. You'll be in less than a week."

"Alright fine I'll do it." Jack grinned great.

"But I expect you to have signed off on my residency permit and have sent it by the time I get back." Jack grinned and nodded.

"Ianto's filled out the forms they are on my desk I will sign and send them now."

"I'll be ready to go in on Monday." She turned to leave.

"You better work with Ianto to create your cover story and get briefed on the situation." She waved her hand at him as she walked away and he chuckled and walked into his office sitting down at his desk he didn't even read the forms he just signed them and folded them into an envelope (pre-stamped and addressed by Ianto.) He looked at it before putting it into his out tray for Ianto to post later.

TWTWTW

"So you all set?"Jack asked placing his hands on Louise's shoulders Ianto looked up at him from the computer screen.

"Yes, I've even got a uniform!" Jack smiled.

"Do I get preview?" Louise looked at him sceptically.

"No and with that we are leaving!" Louise stood up and smiled. "We will see you at 7pm." She said grinning. Ianto pulled on his coat.

"Indeed I will, I've wrapped the presents and everything." Jack grinned.

"I'll text and remind everyone it's our torchwood Christmas dinner tonight!" Ianto smiled as they got up onto the lift. Louise buttoned up her coat smiling.

"Yep, just hope the turkey is alright."

"I've been watching it on webcam its fine." Ianto said as they stepped off the lift and started to walk across the plass.

"So what have you got me for Christmas?" Louise asked slipping her hand into his.

"Look however sneakily you try and slip it in I'm not going to tell you." Ianto laughed.

"Spoil sport." She muttered and swung their arms before Ianto let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her in close to his side and kissing her head softly as they walked along the streets to Iantos flat.

"Alright so do you want to carve or should I ask Jack?" Louise asked as she pulled the turkey out the oven so it had plenty of time to rest before carving.

"Ask Jack I think he'd like that." Louise nodded and turned on the vegetables to steam for the half an hour they needed. She checked everything of in her head before turning and smiling at Ianto who had just finished laying the table.

"So what did you get Jack?" she asked. Ianto smiled.

"Well I was going to give him vouchers for a night with us but I didn't think you'd approve!" Louise shook her head and laughed, "So instead I settled on a nice bottle of scotch!"

"I think that was a good choice!"

"So did I! So you going to stay tonight?" Ianto asked interestedly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Louise asked hopping up on the side. Ianto went over and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes." He said kissing her softly.

"Ok I'll stay." She smiled. There was a knock at the door. Ianto looked at his watch.

"That time already, time goes fast!" he smiled pecking Louise on the lips before going and opening the door. She heard Gwen's voice and a muffled hello from what she assumed to be Rhys. She hopped down from the side and opened a bottle of red wine knowing that's what they'd be drinking most of the night. Gwen came in carrying a bag of gifts in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other.

"Hi Louise, these are for you and so is that!" she gestured to the bottle of wine in Rhys hand."

"Thanks."

"This is for Ianto. I'm Rhys by the way." Rhys put another bottle on the table. He held his hand out to Louise. She smiled and took it shaking it.

"I'm Louise. It's nice to meet you."

"Smells good."

"It would do Iantos cooking!" she grinned.

"Do you want to go sit sown, oh and what are you two drinking?" she said smiling.

"Red wine!" Gwen said laughing.

"Why did I even ask?"

"You know I have no idea!" Gwen said sitting down on the sofa and Rhys sat next to her. Louise got out the wine glasses, she poured two and took them through.

"You look nice." Gwen said smiling Louise looked down at her clothes.

"Thanks."

"It's nice to see you out of trousers."

"It's nice to be out of them!" she smiled. She'd put on a black dress she'd had in the back of her wardrobe. Just a simple little number, well shaped it still fitted perfectly. Ianto had said it was perfect so she'd kept it on. She was even wearing high heels; she'd done her hair up in a bun with ringlets hanging down to frame her face, her fringe sweeping back behind her right ear. The beeper went and she heard Ianto clattering around she turned and went to see if she could help, then the doorbell went. She went and opened it to Miles.

"Hey." He grinned like Gwen he had a bag full of wrapped gifts and the bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers in the other hand.

"Come on in, I'll take your coat and get you a drink." She grinned.

"Thanks," he put his bag down and placed the flowers and wine on the hall table and gave Louise his coat, she hung it in the cupboard and Miles gave her the flowers and wine.

"For you and Ianto." he smiled.

"Come on through, Gwen and Rhys are here already, what are you drinking?"

"A glass of red would be great." She smiled.

"I'll get you that." She went to pour Miles a glass and Ianto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You having fun play hostess?" he asked kissing her neck softly. She laughed.

"Yes chef I am. Do you want a glass?" she asked.

"That would be lovely." Gwen looked over at Louise and Ianto.

"You know without Torchwood, they would be the perfect couple." Miles looked at them.

"I thought Jack and Ianto..." Rhys started.

"No Ianto finished it, Louise and he are now sort of seeing one another."

"She pretty." Gwen shot Him a look of daggers.

"Yes she is." Miles agreed. "you wouldn't want to get in a fight with her though."

"No you don't she kicked Jacks arse once I lost a tenner to Ianto." They all watched the pair interact in the kitchen, Ianto still hugging Louise lightly around the waist muttering in her ear.

"She's so much more comfortable here with him." He said quietly.

"I don't know how she does it all." Gwen said taking a sip of her wine. She watched Louise shrug Ianto off and come over with Miles's wine.

"So whose idea was this, Torchwood Christmas dinner?" Rhys asked as she came over.

"It was Iantos, Torchwood didn't really get Christmas this year and I was away and missed it so Ianto suggested this and I thought why not. So here we are!"

"So where were you?" Louise looked at Gwen, how much had she told Rhys.

"North Yorkshire." She said casually.

"With family?" She shook her head.

"I don't have any family not here anyway." Even Ianto looked up interested now. Just then the door bell went again. "That will be Jack." She said walking out the room. She smoothed down her dress then opened the door smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" he said grinning ear from ear. She smiled and stepped aside to let Jack inside. He put his bags down and took off his coat. Once Louise had hung it up he opened his arms gesturing for a hug she obliged.

"You look gorgeous!" he said winking at her.

"Thank you." He picked up his bags and followed her through to the room the others were in. He put his stuff back down and handed Louise a box of chocolates and some flowers.

"Thank you Jack."

"You have to bring the gracious hostess something extra." She laughed and Jack placed a couple of bottles of vintage wine on the counter. Then he extracted two bottle of fine French champagne.

"You've out done yourself Jack." Ianto said wiping his hands on a tea-towel.

"Well I've been saving it for a special occasion." Louise didn't even ask she poured him a glass of red wine and held it out. "Thanks." he grinned.

"Our leader is drinking!" Gwen said shocked.

"There's no rift predictions for two days and since Louise tampered with the system its spot on so I can enjoy a good drink."

"I didn't tamper with it." Louise leaned on the dividing counter look though to the others all sat in the lounge area holding her glass of wine. "I just improved it." She grinned.

"Yeh but ya' didn't ask." She took a sip.

"You're not my boss; I can do what I like."

"Ianto you really need to get a contract written up for her."

"Oh no Harkness I'm not going to sign anything ever."

"What so you don't actually work for Torchwood?" Rhys asked confused.

"Oh I do, I just don't like being tied down." Ianto suddenly let out a snort of laughter and everyone looked at him, Louise looked less than impressed.

"Sorry, Personal joke." Louise tried not to smile but failed and then turned back to the others.

"Anyway, I'm sort of..."

"She's an agent on loan." Jack said smiling. Louise nodded, she kind of liked that idea.

"Cool so you work for?" Rhys asked. Louise looked at Jack then to Gwen.

"I'm not really from earth Rhys." She said quietly. His eyebrows raised. "I'm from another planet called Gallifrey. I'm a different species."

"I knew there was something you lot weren't telling me. It's cool at least I'm in the loop now." Louise smiled at him.

"I think that's the best reaction she's had." Jack added. Louise looked thoughtful then nodded.

"You know I think your right!" They all laughed.

"So what's on the menu?" Jack asked as Ianto and Louise joined them in the living room.

"Well to start we have Parma ham wrapped in melon, then a Gin and Tonic sorbet," Louise said, Ianto grinned before adding,

"Then a full Christmas dinner with all the trimmings and then a Christmas pudding with rum sauce."

"Wow that sounds amazing. You've been so busy." Gwen said.

"I haven't Ianto has been!" Louise noticed glasses where getting low just as the buzzer went for the turkey. "Well how about we all get to the table, and I'll get some more wine, Ianto will get the turkey out and we can start dinner." There was a mumble of agreement and they all got up.

"Oh there a place setting!" Jack said.

"That was Ianto not me." Louise called through from the kitchen.

"Yeh probably didn't want to be sat next to you!" Gwen teased.

"More than likely." Louise said coming through with two bottles of wine and a bottle opener which she handed to Jack. "open one of those will you and top everyone up!"

"Nice to be trusted with something!" they all laughed. Louise joined Ianto in the kitchen.

"How's it going?" Ianto straightened up, put the turkey on the side and turned kissing her quickly on the lips. She smiled.

"Perfectly!" Louise picked up three on the starters and carried them through and Ianto covered the turkey in tinfoil turned the water for the carrots on and then carried the other three through. He then sat next to Louise. "Well...cheers everyone!" he held his glass out and everyone held theirs up and clinked them together.

"Cheers." They all said jovially. They all tucked in. Louise looked around the table at her friends and smiled. Jack caught her eye and smiled at her softly before continuing to eat his starter, once they had finished Ianto and Louise cleared the plates and Louise served the sorbet and sat down again.

"This is lovely Louise."Ianto said after a mouthful she smiled.

"Did you make this?" Miles asked she nodded. "You have many hidden talents."

"That she does." Ianto grinned.

"So what are they Ianto?" Jack asked and Louise looked at him unimpressed. Ianto tapped his nose.

"Need to know Jack, need to know." And the others laughed. Soon everyone had emptied their bowls and Louise cleared them. Soon Ianto had loaded the table with tureens full of food and they all pulled crackers and put on silly hats, reading out the obligatory terrible jokes. Louise refilled everyone's glasses and Jack carved the Turkey before they all sat down and tucked in.

"Ianto this is incredible!" Gwen gushed.

"Yes absolutely great." Rhys agreed.

"I try my best."

"Well I'm very jealous Louise with a man who cooks like this I bet you never have to cook." Louise smiled politely.

"I know and he's so tidy." They all laughed.

"Well I'm never here to make a mess!" Ianto said.

"He has a point we work so often it's in and collapse!"

"Also we always clean up at the hub so it's not like I'm bringing alien slim home."

"Which is probably a good thing, you never know what sort of life form it could morph into if it got let somewhere." Jack said matter of factly waving a sprout that was on his fork.

"Good point." Louise said picking up her drink. "it's the bacteria you know they just grow so quickly." Jack nodded.

"I know and once they have they are a bugger to get rid of."

"Once on a star liner one grew in the laundry, killed the staff and went on the rampage thing is it work there for weeks before anyone noticed we'd gained a member of the staffing crew and it was a nightmare we had to stun it and put it in a washing machine on a 100 cycle." Jack laughed.

"Never had it that bad, on a carrier I went on once we had a few scurrying around like rats but you'd just chase 'em into the air lock and flush them out."

"That's a good idea."

"Oh and it's always good to have an escape pod onboard trust me I've been in many situations when I've need one and not had one!"

"That's an issue." Louise laughed.

"Your right it is, the last time it happened the doctor saved me."

"Don't tell me last minute and then told you to close the door because the explosion would cause a draught!" Jack laughed.

"Yes...yes he did."

"He's so predictable!" she said smiling.

"Have you heard from him recently?" Iantos ears pricked up, she shook her head.

"No, no doubt he's off cause havoc somewhere with a new assistant and I'm just forgotten." She stopped and smiled. "It doesn't really bother me anymore; I suppose I don't really need him. I've got you lot which is perhaps a better deal." She said grinning and looking around the table. Then she nodded. "yes I'm better off here."

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so." Gwen said. "I think being stuck with Jack is enough to drive anyone mad." Louise thought about it.

"I think I'll survive a little longer, I've got Ianto to keep me sane." She said looking at him and smiling. The conversation turned to recent aliens and then to Cardiff's development. Soon they had polished of plate full's of turkey, pigs in blankets, roast potatoes, leeks in white sauce, roast parsnips, carrots and sprouts with bacon and chestnuts, with lashings of bread sauce and cranberry sauce.

"That was more than likely the best Christmas dinner I have ever had." Jack said leaning back in his chair. Louise nodded and kissed Ianto on the cheek.

"It was perfect. Thank you."

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." Louise started to clear the plates.

"Well we can take a break from the food and do presents then have pudding or we can just have pudding then do presents." Ianto said.

"We will help you do the washing up then we will see." Gwen said getting up and helping Louise with the plates. "I'll wash." She said.

"No you Ianto you cooked you boys stay here we won't take long." Louise said following Gwen into the kitchen. "Thanks for this Gwen." Gwen ran hot water into the bowl and started to do the washing up. Ianto had kept the kitchen almost immaculate and all the washing up was already by the sink.

"Its alright you've put this party on least I can do." Louise loaded the dish washer with anything she could, they were only left with the pans and roasting trays. "So have you actually moved in with Ianto yet?" Gwen asked quietly and Louise looked at her. "Oh come on he's smitten and quite frankly I know you are."

"I've had a key for a while, but he's not actually asked me to."

"But you want to." Louise thought about it.

"Yes, I think I do."

TWTWTW

While the girls worked away in the kitchen Ianto, Miles, Rhys and Jack all lent back full of good food and wine. Miles was the first to break the silence.

"I don't think I've ever been so full."

"Me neither." Rhys agreed.

"So Ianto when are you going to get her to move in?" Miles asked. Ianto looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh come on I know she's got a key when are you going to tie her down." Ianto smiled.

"Please don't put it like that but I don't know. I don't want to make her feel trapped or anything."

"You know every time someone's said..." Ianto cut Jack off.

"Yes yes alright. I'm going to help them." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, the girls clearly hadn't seen him move towards them and he caught the end of their talking and smiled well maybe he didn't have to worry too much.

TWTWTW

They had eaten the Christmas pudding (Jack had insisted that Ianto set it on fire, so dutifully he had luckily no one was harmed) and Louise had just finished loading the dish washer, she set it going before joining the others in the living room.

"Right, come on then let's swap presents." Jack said and there was a great deal of rustling and swapping before everyone settled down. Louise thought if someone was looking down on them they looked like a family. Ianto had pulled her onto his lap on the sofa and Miles sat at the other end, Jack sat on the armchair and Rhys and Gwen were in a comfortable heap in the floor. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will, I've never had a Christmas present before." Louise said picking up a parcel and ripping it open. She looked at what it contained and read the box her eyes widened and she smiled looking at Jack.

"That is very gratefully received." She grinned.

"What is it?" Miles asked interestedly.

"That is for me to know." She carefully put it in the draw of the table next to her, "well Jack your turn." He smiled and picked up his first parcel. He pulled the wrapping off and smiled widely, "Oh they are lovely Gwen." The pair of blue pearl cufflinks were shown around.

"I get bored of seeing the same ones all the time." she picked up a present and opened it.

"Thank you Ianto it's perfect."

"I thought it might encourage you to keep your desk tidy."

"I think it will a desk tidy for the messiest team member!"

"My turn," Ianto picked up a present and opened it carefully."

"I should have known you wouldn't be a ripper!" Louise teased. Ianto smiled kissed her quickly then looked down at the gift and smiled.

"Thanks Miles." He held up the book. "How to be the perfect Bond."

"That is very appropriate." Jack said. Miles ripped into his first present.

"Thanks Jack." He turned over the box of the computer game and grinned.

"Your welcome it's very new as in try not to show your mates it's not released for another 50 years you may need the patch I have it at the Hub."

"I bet it's awesome." Jack nodded as he picked up Miles present to him and opened it, a new pair of braces. "I needed a pair."

"I know and you are the hardest person to buy for." Everyone looked at Miles and laughed. "Oh and now you all think I'm sleeping with him. I'm not, Jack tell them I'm not." Jack just smiled and didn't say anything and Miles sighed exasperatedly as he opened his next present. "Oh nice one Gwen."

"You like them." He admired his new skinny ties.

"They are perfect." Gwen opened her next present and looked up at Louise wide eyed.

"Its beautiful." She gasped.

"It's form both of us, I've had the diamond a long time and so Ianto had a friend set it. It's an Arcadian diamond, they aren't found on earth. I thought you'd wear it. It is your colour."

"Go on you two open up." Jack said excitedly. Louise ripped into one and grinned.

"They are lovely Gwen." She admired the pair of large pearl earrings.

"Ianto said you didn't have any and you wanted some." Ianto had opened Gwen's present to him and he smiled a new burgundy silk shirt.

"Thank you." Gwen opened her present from Miles and nodded.

"That is a very good call young man, expensive chocolates and lovely bath bombs!" Miles opened his present from Ianto and Louise and gaped.

"Use it carefully, no more than two hours at a time, the battery is still heavy but I'm still working on it so it's sort of a present in progress, you can play Jacks game on it."

"This isn't even in prototype is it?" Louise smiled and shook her head.

"Instruction manual." Ianto handed it to him, "you'll need it." Miles looked at the personal games consol, a pair of glasses you put on which was the screen and thumb buttons to control it.

"Alright so who has what left?" Jack asked.

"I have two left." Louise said smiling.

"I have two left." Jack grinned

"I have two left!" Ianto grinned.

"Go on Jack open up!" Gwen grinned and he opened a package from Louise.

"Coral growth help." Was neatly written on it.

"Just a few drops in its water once a month and it should help it along a little." Jack grinned.

"That's great." Louise opened her present from Miles next and smiled.

"Thanks Miles." She turned the drive over in her hand and Ianto looked confused.

"This will connect my TARDIS with the hubs archives. I said it would be great to do I just didn't know Miles could do it." Ianto opened his next present and smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto showed Louise the package and she laughed. The small book Ianto now owned was called 'How not to treat your alien partner." Ianto read the blurb, "A small and concise guide to species and to the consequences of some people's actions." The group laughed and Louise looked at him.

"I think you're doing alright without the book." She laughed. Ianto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Really?" he grinned. She pretended to look unsure.

"Yes really." Jack took his last present and grinned a classic Harkness grin.

"Oh let me see." He pulled the wrapping off the scotch.

"Thank you Ianto."

"We will open these later." Ianto said placing the present he had left on the side. Louise nodded and did the same. They all sat back and smiled.

"Well this has been wonderful." Gwen said hitting Rhys on the thigh to get him to move. "but this lump has got work in the morning, so we better be heading off." She got up and so did Louise.

"Well thank you for coming." She said hugging them.

"I'd better get off too." Miles said getting up and grinning, "Sorry but I'm going to have to try this out." Louise smiled.

"It's alright, glad you enjoyed yourselves." She showed them out the door. Then kicked her shoes off and padded through to the lounge Ianto had topped up their glasses and she flopped down onto the sofa and Ianto was quick to pull her to him.

"This was a great night." Jack said stretching out. Louise mumbled in agreement her head on Iantos shoulder she rolled her head round and kissed him softly.

"Thanks for the gifts Jack they are great." She said smiling.

"Well I better be off. I can see you two need some alone time." Louise got up and hugged his tightly kissing his cheek and Ianto got up and hugged him before showing him to the door.

"Goodnight Jack." He smiled.

"Goodnight Ianto. Thank Louise for me again." Ianto nodded and Jack stepped outside before Ianto closed the door and headed back into the living room he looked at Louise who was lying on the sofa slowly turning her last present in her hands.

"So you going to open it?" Ianto asked leaning on the doorframe. She smiled and Ianto came and sat at her feet picking up his present. "Together?" she nodded and then started to carefully unwrap the small parcel sitting up as she did so. Ianto opened his and carefully examined it.

"Louise, I don't know what to say." Louise looked up at him.

"Neither do I, It's beautiful." Louise looked at the jewellery inside and she smiled. A bracelet was a gold chain link charm bracelet the first three charms in place one was a dog tag with a smart L stamped on it the other was two hearts with Ianto written across it and the third was a small coffee cup.

"I thought we could add to it as you life here progressed."

"It's perfect. Do you like yours?" she bit her lip nervously.

"I love it. I needed a new watch." She smiled. He'd already read the inscription on the back. _Spending all of time together. Love your Louise. _"It's very appropriate."

"I thought so." She leant in and kissed Ianto.

"What did Jack get you." Ianto muttered centimetres from Louise lips she smiled and lent over him and pulled the box out of the draw.

"They are cuffs but they are different two bracelets that can be used together to detain someone or one person can wear one and another the other and if they are more than a few feet apart then one bracelets lets off a small electric shock. We have much stronger ones in the hub these are modified for other uses." She smiled and Iantos eyebrows raised in realisation.

"It says here they have special features." Louise nodded.

"Like I said modified." She whispered. "Want to try them out." She muttered kissing Iantos neck.

"Oh yes. I think these need a lot of investigation." Ianto turned and kissed Louise deeply.

"Bed. Now." She said standing up and grabbing Iantos hand pulling him up after her.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

**Please Review xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter - PLEASE REVIEW - PLEASE! xxx**

* * *

Gwen woke up the next day as Rhys got out of bed. She rolled back over and closed her eyes.

TWTWTW

Mile was still asleep.

TWTWTW

Louise rolled over and kissed Iantos lips softly.

"I'm awake." He muttered against them, "I swear."

"Good." Louise muttered. "you can go make me a coffee then." Ianto smiled and got out of bed kissing her again before going out into the kitchen to switch the coffee maker on.

TWTWTW

Gwen decided she should get up and have a shower before having a quick tidy of the flat deciding it need a good tidy up and a clean she set about sorting out the mess it had fallen into.

TWTWTW

Miles woke, looked at the time and rolled straight back over before remembering his new games console would have recharged he picked it up and slid it on before starting at the level he'd stopped at the night before.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Louise lay in bed happily content with the early morning radio quietly playing in the back ground. Louise lent up and looked at Ianto.

"Lets stay in bed all day." She whispered.

"Why?" Ianto asked lazily.

"I've never stayed in bed all day." Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I haven't and I bet you haven't and we have a day off and we never get days off."

"We have tomorrow off, it's Sunday." Ianto said.

"I don't, I have to prepare for Monday, you know dye my hair, pack my stuff, iron my blouse you know get ready for school and make sure all my credentials and references have come through."

"I've already ironed your blouse."

"I know but I reckon you might have to do it again." Ianto looked at her confused.

"We'll I have to make sure my uniform fits and I have to be able to move easily. I case something attacks or chases you know what it's like. It has to be tested for all circumstances." Ianto thought of a few circumstances he'd like to test it in.

"Alright, we can stay in bed all day." Louise smiled and kissed him. She snuggled back in close to him and lent her head on his chest.

Jack was bored; he sat in his chair in his office looking at the clear desk in front of him. He hardly even had paperwork on it anymore what with Louise and Ianto on the team working at getting everything done, all he had to do was sign whatever Ianto put in front of him and write up to odd report.

"Come on Jack what can you do?" he spoke out loud to himself. Before clicking onto the CCTV of plass outside, he looked at the screen interested he could have sworn that girl had been there yesterday when Louise and Ianto left yesterday and when Miles had popped out for lunch the day before in fact he was pretty sure he'd seen her nearly every day for the past week. He smiled to himself. Maybe today wasn't going to be so boring after all he thought getting up and grabbing his coat before running though the hub and up onto the invisible lift.

TWTWTW

Gwen had finished tidying up the flat she sat down on the sofa. Now what was she going to do? She looked around, it wasn't even lunchtime. She got up and looked around going into the small kitchen and realising the cupboards were all but bare she decided to go to the shops.

TWTWTW

Miles carefully turned off the headset and put it on charge. He got up and fished some eggs out the fridge deciding eggy bread was called for. He set about making it before turning on the tv to catch some news. He sat down to eat he was only half way through his first slice when he realised he was going to have to go to work. He picked up his phone and called Jack.

TWTWTW

"Miles why are you calling it's your day off?" Jack said standing up and walking away from the cafe table he'd been sat at.

"Have you seen the news?" Miles asked still eating his eggy bread.

"Do I want to see the news?"

"I think you had better." Miles said. Jacks head dropped and he walked back into the cafe that had a T.V above the counter he looked up at the BBC news playing out on the screen.

"People are in shock this morning as a specialist crews are picking through the debris of a government agency's building. In the last few hours forces have been working tirelessly to clear though to the people trapped inside. We now know the building contained high security government material, some people believe the Archives from the canary wharf incident are stored there." Jack sighed.

"Don't worry yet Miles, I'll make some calls it could just be an accident."

"Jack I haven't been in this job very long but I have learn that anything concerning torchwood files is relevant. That was where the archives from torchwood one was stored."

"We have the originals don't panic."

"But all the copies and the hardware they wouldn't let us have is there, I've read enough to know we don't have everything Jack. What if this attack was for someone to break in and take something during the chaos?" Jack smiled at how much Miles knew.

"Don't worry yet there was some volatile stuff store there all it could have taken was for someone to drop something for something else to blow up. Let's not panic till I've made some calls. Thanks for drawing this to my attention Miles." Jack hung up and the pretty brunette he'd been sat with looked up at him he smiled.

"Wanna come see my secret base?" he said and she stood up taking the arm he offered. "I have to warn you though, once you're in you don't get out." She smiled.

"I think I can handle it Captain Harkness." She said smiling as they headed towards the tourist information centre entrance.

TWTWTW

Ianto smiled as Louise spun on the spot.

"So socks or tights?" Louise asked posing playfully in her uniform.

"I love the socks but tights are probably more practical, I mean the really thick black ones, if you have to do some high kicking or something of the sort, I know what you're like, either that or light tights with the knee high socks over the top, that would be cute."

"I will probably be there a week so you never know I might try it." She smiled pulling her blazer on.

"what do you think then?" she stuck her hands on her hips and swung them from side to side the blue and green tartan material of her kilt style skirt swung from side to side.

"Its bordering on indecent." Ianto said. "On you at any rate, couldn't you lengthen that skirt?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"No, this is fine." She looked at him

"I know Gwen hemmed it." He said she smiled.

"So, you like what you see?" she asked.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Ianto said sitting up against the headboard and picking up his coffee off the side.

"Dye it black, straighten it, I don't want to cut it. It's only just got long again."

"Semi-permanent dye." Ianto said, it was more a statement than a question. Louise nodded before starting to take off her blazer. "Slowly." Ianto said smiling and Louise looked at him a sly yet flirty smile on her face, she toed of the rebellious heavy combat boots she had on her feet and then crawled up the bed to Ianto, straddling him he placed his hands on her thighs as she looked into his eyes.

"You want me to strip?" she asked kissing behind his ear. Ianto smiled.

"Yes."

"What if I say no?" Louise asked continuing to kiss Iantos neck moving down to kiss the hollow of his throat. Ianto smiled.

"I might just ground you young lady." She bit playfully.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we." She leant back sliding the blazer from her shoulders and throwing it onto the chair in the corner before she started to unbutton the crisp white blouse. Ianto watched her fingers work slowly over the buttons. He was so glad she'd agreed to do the assignment.

Jack led his guest down into the hub, before calling the unit commander he showed her around.

"Look I've gotta make a few calls, so I'll show you out and you can think about this and I'll be in contact in a couple of days." She looked at him and nodded.

"What if I decide no?" he looked grave.

"It's your choice." He said simply showing her up onto the stone slab of the lift. "Any questions just call me." He said then activated the lift. He watched it ascend before moving up to his office to make the call to unit he needed to.

TWTWTW

Gwen had finished her shopping and was back home for lunch, she flicked to the news while she ate and immediately lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away from herself, stood up and grabbed her coat and bag. Locking her flats door behind her she headed straight to the hub to talk to Jack.

TWTWTW

Louise lay on top of Ianto both of them breathing heavily. Iantos hand snaking down her back feeling every contour of her body.

"That was amazing." He breathed. She smiled.

"Oh yes it was." Louise hummed contentedly.

"Want to go again?" she laughed.

"You're insatiable."

"I just can't get enough of you." He teased. She looked up at him.

"What if I say no?" he could tell from the smile that played across her lips she was teasing him.

"I'm going to use Jacks present. Then you won't have a choice. You'll be begging for it." She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't beg. That's your job." She rolled off him but he was getting faster. He already had her hands above her head in one of his, he leant over to the dressing table to pick up the handcuffs. He knew if she'd wanted to she could have got free she was still much more agile than him and a very slippery customer, it took a lot to keep her tied down. Ianto smiled to himself but he still seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

TWTWTW

"What was taken?" Jack asked, he was pacing his office. He heard the hub door roll open he looked out as Gwen walked in, he gave her a wave before turning back to the conversation.

"Come on what went missing? I have the highest clearance there is Major probably much higher than your so you're going to tell me else I'm gunna go over your head and when I say over your head the prime minister isn't going to like me interrupting his holiday because a Major with a large stick up his arse can't remember protocol." He paused and smiled. "Good well I'm glad that's sorted out." He hung up and walked out of his office shouting to Gwen.

"It's your day off." She looked up at him.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Yes and its nothing to worry about, there lab went up. It was an accident. Nothing for us to worry about, so go home!" she rolled her eyes and headed back out of the door. Jack texted Miles with an update, he was so glad it wasn't something they had to worry about.

* * *

**Reviews would be so lovely! please xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it's been so long, i started writing other TW adn now I'm Writing a Glee and it's a mistake! :S xx please review xx**

* * *

Monday morning came around all too quickly for Louise's liking. Having already had an argument with Jack about how they should be helping unit and cross checking all the inventories since the explosion just in case it wasn't really an accident, this had put her in a bad mood for heading off with him to be dropped off for her first day of school.

"This is pointless; we could just track it and get it why are we going through this entire charade?"

"Look we need to be subtle."

"We aren't subtle Jack; we are a secret organisation so everyone knows about it, we are a small team! A girl in a leather jacket and high heels, a man in a suit, the boy in the cardigans and well not to mention the two military figures in the coats! I mean and then there's your personality..." Jack cut her off.

"Yes alright I get your point." He pulled up to the school. "doesn't mean you are getting out of this." He smiled irritatingly at her. She opened the door and climbed out slamming it after her. He put the window down. "Have a good day at school."

"Piss off." She shouted back. He laughed put the window up and drove off.

* * *

"You should try being nicer to him." Louise heard Ianto mutter over the wire.

"No chance." She muttered back.

"Right go on, up to the front desk." Louise let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is ridiculous I'm way too old for school."

"You'll fit in fine, think of it as an education in culture." Gwen cut in over her head set.

"Sure, I'll try that. Loads of over hormonal teenagers, that's just what I need." Someone barged her shoulder and she snapped her head up. "Watch where your going." she growled the guy held his hands up in a gesture of an apology.

"Always polite." She heard Miles over her earpiece. She tried not to talk back when she didn't have her Bluetooth head set on it was just for show but she didn't want to look completely stupid or for people to get suspicious. She walked up to the main desk and the secretary smiled up at her.

"Louise Harkness I'm a transfer student." The woman tapped a few keys and Louise heard Jack over the line. _"Why Harkness?" _he sounded really indignant she thought of the obvious answer she was playing his daughter but Ianto's answer was so much better. _"Well she's got to have some reason to be screwed up." Ianto muttered. _The others laughed and she tried not to as she headed off to class.

* * *

Ianto thought the day was going to be a good one, they had woken early and showered together. Louise had gotten ready for school and then he'd driven them to the Hub where he and Jack had exchanged places and he'd gone into the Hub. He never thought things would have gone downhill so fast. The day progressed nicely, Louise found out that the school gymnasium had been out of action since the roof and caved in slightly. They thought it was highly likely it was some kind of cover up and someone was hiding the creature in the gym. She'd gone to investigate.

* * *

Louise pushed the doors to the gym open. Looking up into the room, she could see exactly what she was looking for.

"There's a nest in here Jack a huge nest, spun in black into the rafters."

"What is it?"

"No idea there's some scaffolding leading up to it, I'll go take a look." She walked quickly over to the scaffolding and started to climb it.

"Just be careful." Jack said idly typing away at his computer. Louise sighed and started to climb up the scaffolding.

"Aren't I always?"

"No." She heard Ianto's voice over the coms. She was muttering something about giant web spinning monsters when Jack gasped.

"What have you found?" she asked unhappily knowing it was going to be bad.

"Well the data analysis just came though and I just managed to pull the damaged CCTV footage back to viewable and it's not good, Louise get out of there."

"Why, because that thing, whatever it is, it's not the size of an egg anymore."

"Jack?"

"And according to the feeds it's chasing a student right your way."

"Great Jack get in the fucking SUV NOW." She said slowly. She rummaged in the bag she had fishing out her sonic screwdriver. It's all she had, Jacks words revolved in her mind. _Look you don't need weapons no need what so ever._ Great she started to climb down the scaffolding jumping the last few rungs, she tapped her coms device and Ianto answered.

"How far away was that thing?"

"About minute."

"How far away are you?"

"About five minutes."

"Can't Jack speed any faster?" Ianto chuckled darkly.

"I wish." The door burst in and a flustered male teen looked at her confused.

"You have to get out of here." She said calmly. "Right now."

"What no...You have to leave." He sounded panicked. She gave him her best reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I've got I'm for Torchwood." The boy laughed.

"I'm still safe. You should run." The creature ran though the doors and ignored the boy completely sniffing the air and looking up at its nest, then down to Louise. She looked at it terrified. It shouldn't be here, how could it.

"Louise?" she heard Jack yell in her ear.

"It's big Jack, Black lots of eyes, Fangs oh god Jack I know what it is." She stammered he's never heard her stammer.

"Lou what is it?"

"It's a creature from the dark space, created by the cybermen they were sent to Gallifrey to try end the war. It's deadly Jack." He didn't like the sound of that. She looked to the boy.

"Your its master." He nodded.

"Call it off." He looked scared.

"I can't."

"you have to you have to stop it." She yelled, knowing what was going to happen next. _Not like this _she begged in her head _I'm not going now not now...not like this. _The creature sniffed the air again and lunged towards her, she side stepped just missing the sharp ends of its claws, she gripped her screwdriver tightly. She knew she could stun it but she'd have to check every setting and she probably wouldn't have time, but she started anyway, trying desperately to change setting whilst dodging fags and claws. He coms unit crackled into life again.

"God Jack where the hell are you?"

"We're almost there."

"Almost may not be good enough." The creature caught her across the shoulder sending her flying, she managed to get the screwdriver up another setting, it worked as the creature lunged for her again it fell like a dead weight she looked at it shocked her head spinning, she could her Jack in her ear repeating her name. She looked at her right shoulder.

"Shit."

"Louise?"

"It got me, ouch." She could feel the poison going in now the burn as it spread, she could feel it kicking in. "Jack, you're going to need poison kit." she gasped feeling it hit the top of her spine. "Just inject whatever as long as the right antitoxin gets in my body can sort it out."

"Louise what's?" the poison was spreading to fast she knew it. _Not like this._

"Not like this," she ground it out between her teeth using all her strength to stay upright. "Jack...Jack I'm not."

"Don't say it."

"I'm on my last. Jack tell Ianto I love him...Promise me you'll look after..." another burst of burning pain brought her to her knees.

"Louise you're going to make it we're almost there."

"Promise Jack." She sobbed knowing it was too late.

"I promise." She closed her eyes only vaguely remembering hitting the cold hard floor of the gym.

* * *

**Sorry. xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I am so sorry it's been like forever. I know where this is going and now i'm just trying to get it onto paper for the few people who are actually reading it. Please read and Review xxx**

* * *

When Jack burst through the doors of the gym he noticed three things in quick succession.

1 – That was a bloody huge monster

2- It as unconscious

3-Louise's body was lying slumped and unmoving just a few feet away.

Med kit in hand he ran over to her.

"Ianto come and administer all these to Louise, NOW quickly I'll deal with that." Ianto ran over scrabbling at the lock on the box. He got it open quickly grabbing the first syringe and ripping into the packaging he administered it to Louise. Then the next one, then the next, then the next, he tried not to lose hope. "Come on" he muttered, "I can't lose you now." Suddenly with a harsh intake of breath she sat up throwing her arms around Iantos neck hugging him. He laughed slightly out of relief. She looked up from crying into Iantos shoulder.

"Jack that is the last time I ever fucking well listen to you!" he looked over at her and grinned.

"Alright that's fine."

"Size of an egg won't need a gun. Bullshit." He looked over at her worried.

"The fact you're abusing me so quickly after healing makes me wonder if you actually died or not." She didn't say anything but knew it was true she was sure she'd died it made no sense, non what so ever she was sure she'd been counting correctly. Ianto picked her up and left Jack to clean up the monster.

"I'm alright Ianto." She smiled reassuringly.

"But what happens the day you're not?" she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Ianto. I don't know."

* * *

"I'm really starting to hate it when we are all quite and there is nothing to do...It's actually really unnerving!" Miles took the offered coffee from Ianto.

"I know I'm actually 100% up to date with the paperwork now." Miles looked horrified, "I know." Ianto laughed and went across the hub to Louise who continued to work even though she looked awful. "You need to rest." Ianto said forcibly.

"I'm fine Ianto honestly you worry about me too often."

"No I don't please take a break there is nothing to do." She pushed back from the desk and stood up taking her coffee she went and sat on the sofa in the hub.

"Happy?" she laugh when he nodded.

"You feel better?"Jack asked coming and taking his coffee.

"Well as can be considering I was poisoned two hours ago."

"Point taken."

"It's really creeping me out how quite it is." Miles shouted suddenly and Ianto chuckled.

"It is actually freaky how quiet it is even the aliens in the volts are quiet." Louise commented sipping her coffee.

"That is weird." Jack frowned.

"Don't complain guys we are always rushed off our feet." Gwen said from her desk.

"I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Louise put her coffee down and at that point the rift alert went berserk. Ianto stopped mid coffee making and even Miles head popped up from dissecting the weevil Jack had asked him to practice on.

"What the hell is that?" Gwen shouted over the noise. They all looked at her.

"Something massive is coming through." Ianto yelled, he'd run over to the nearest computer and started to open up the rift program. Just then Louise's wrist strap started to beep. Jack looked at her and she looked at it confused, she flipped it open and her face fell.

"It's them." She said.

"It's Who?" Jack asked worried.

"The Time Lords."

"I said it was to quiet!" Miles yelled.

"Get everyone out." She shouted running towards the TARDIS.

"Why?" she looked back at Jack.

"They're going to try and get me back to Gallifrey and they are going to fight."

"Louise what do we do?" Ianto yelled after her.

"You run and get out of here." She shouted back over the alarm that was still going relentlessly.

"I'm not going to leave you." Jack came over to her.

"You have to, if I can get off the planet they will follow me you'll be safe."

"Stay with us we will fight for you."

"You can't Jack, if you do they all die." She said matter of factly. She walked into her TARDIS and immediately knew something was wrong, she went over to the console.

"Damn it!" she cursed. They'd put a full technology block on the area, there was no way this ship was going to move. She left again pulling on her coat. "They've locked her down, I can't go anywhere." Jack looked over at her, they'd managed to turn the sirens off. "It's just a matter of time before the breach this place." She came level with the others.

"Right everyone split up, this is a kill or be killed situation, you state who you are then fire, these people will kill you, go deep into the archives or get out and go around the city, coms on if you're in the hub they will run off system and phones off but with you, I'll text when its safe check your phones in an hours time." Jack instructed. They all complied before moving off, Louise headed down into the archives knowing there was a passageway that led out to the water, and Ianto knowing the archives better than anyone else went that way too, Gwen and Miles headed for the surface and Jack stayed in the main hub. He just prayed they'd all come out of this alive.

It wasn't long till both Ianto and Louise were deeply hidden in the archives, Ianto keyed into the secure archives. Louise moving lower than anyone had been in a long time. Jack watched on the external CCTV as the troops gathered around the hub. Soon the lights flickered and went out, he thought to late he should have put them into the time lock, they might have been safe a while longer. He watched as what looked like their leader gathered them and then they were gone from his computer screen. He stood up straightened his waist coat, picked up his Webly and walked out of his office and lent on the handrail looking down into the hub. Many pairs of eyes looked up at him.

"Where is she?" a serious grey haired man looked up at Jack. Who noticed he was quite handsome but given the situation he didn't like him.

"Where's who?" Jack asked smiling.

"Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones, where is she?" he repeated and Jack shrugged.

"No idea."

"Mr Harkness, it is in your interest to hand her over."

"It's Captain and no it's not, it's in your interest to leave." The other man gave a cruel smile.

"You are harbouring a fugitive, you have no rights."

"Rights? Who said anything about rights and I'll harbour anyone if they're pretty enough."

"Captain Harkness we will be leaving with the lieutenant, with or without your help." Jack smirked.

"It'll be without." He growled.

"Spare no one, find her." His voice rung out in the empty hub and Jack watched and aimed his Webly at the man and shot him he crumpled to the floor before moments later getting up and smirking.

"To bad for you Captain Harkness but I have more than one life." A shot of what looked like blue electricity shot out of the staff he was holding and it hit Jack in the chest he flew back into the wall behind him and he slumped at the bottom of it. He groaned and looked up at the started timelord.

"To bad for you so do I."

* * *

"Louise?" Ianto called looking round quickly.

"Ianto run." Louise ran towards him up the passage way.

"There are men."

"I know. Now go."

"What no."

"Ianto go they want me." She fumbled in her pocket pulling out the TARDIS key. "Go to the TARDIS wait 10 minutes if I don't join you by then...well you'll know what to do."

"No I'm staying."

"Ianto they will kill you they will just kill you they want me now go."

"I can't leave you there are..."

"Lots of them I know but I can't let you get killed." He looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hold them off till you're out of here. Now go." She shouted and started to step away when Ianto grabbed her arm pulling her back around he kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He stammered.

"I know." She smiled. "Now run." There was banging behind them as the men tried the doors. Ianto turned on his heel and left. She watched him go and she heard the doors burst open behind her. Louise turned around and at the same time pulled her guns out of their holsters. Around 20 Time Lords flooded into the room lead by the President.

"Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones find her, Dead or alive." The booming voice rang out she recognised it instantly as the Presidents. She was surrounded and she knew it.

"Give up Lieutenant." The president made his way to the front.

"You're corrupt."

"You've gone too far." He yelled.

"I can take you." She grinned.

"There's a stasis lock on his room you can't touch us." He smirked.

"I don't need to risk using my powers to stop you."

"Kill her." Before the order had even issued Louise had started shooting taking out most of the time lords in the room.

"Give up." He was getting angry and she smirked.

"No." She fired again at the time lords as most of them hit their regeneration cycles.

"How many more do you want me to kill?" She yelled from where she'd ducked behind a crate of artefacts.

"You'll run out of bullets eventually." She stood up and fired out another set of rounds.

"See how many do you have left now?" she stood about 10 metres away from him and she smirked.

"Just the right amount."

"And how many would that be?"

"Two." Before he could stop her she shot him and raised her gun to under her chin and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Please review xx new season in AUGUST - very happy! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Readers I am once again sorry for my Lack of updates life is CRAZY atm and I keep starting new projects I am sad to say this story is far from Over I know where it is going I just need to get my arse in gear and find time to sit and write it! So please keep stroy alerts open I am still here! Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you are enjoying the new series!**

**Please Review! xx**

* * *

"Jack!" Ianto careered into the main atrium of the Hub, "Jack where the hell are you?"

"I'm here." He head Jack groan. Ianto ran up to him and helped him to his feet, "where's Louise."

"They've got her; we have to get in the TARDIS." Ianto threw his arm around Jack's waist and they moved towards the concealed ship.

"She'll never survive Ianto."

"She will she always does."

"Something isn't right on Gallifrey they shouldn't been here someone is interfering!"

"We have to get in the ship Jack once they've gone we can get a lock on Louise." Ianto opened the TARDIS with his key and unceremoniously dropped Jack onto the control room sofa.

"Ianto what are you doing?"

"Running a bio scan." His hand lay on the console and it beeped into life. "She's not here." He ran the scan again. "She's not in the hub anymore whatever has happened they've all gone." He moved around flicking leavers and whirling handles "and I can't get a fix on her, the TARDIS can't find her." He tried again. Nothing.

* * *

Louise woke blearily, she had no idea where she was, her arms ached and head throbbed. As her surroundings came into focus she groaned. She was in a cell on Gallifrey. She groaned laying her head back on the cold damp wall. She wasn't in her own clothing a traditional red tunic hung to the top of her thighs dark brown suede leggings beneath. Her hair pinned up with a clip and traditionally braded around her forehead, her feet were bare.

"Why am I not dead?" She moaned.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." A playful voice rung in the damp air.

"Hmmm." She laughed in her throat.

"Oh you would be here wouldn't you? Come to gloat?" A low chuckle.

"Oh no little sister, I would never gloat I just like to see how far the might have fallen." She closed her eyes tiredly.

"It was all you." She breathed tiredly.

"Yes, our dear old leader forgot you were a twin." The man moved out of the shadow and into the stream of light that was outside the cell. The glint of manic eyes and blond hair.

"What did you do to yourself?" she breathed.

"I came back better." He hissed.

"You are not my brother."

"Oh I am little sister."

"I'm older than you." He laughed.

"But I will go further than you I have beaten death."

"What happened."

"I became great, I am the Master." She almost gagged at the words.

"You are nothing." She whispered and he flew at the bars.

"As are you."

"What do you want?"

"I want the God in your head."

"It dies with me. No more, it dies with me." She said he smirked.

"It won't." He laughed. "It will never die." With that he backed away from the bars. Leaving Louise in her cell, tugging on her bonds.

* * *

"I've got her!" Ianto shouted triumphantly. "Locking on now."

"Ianto what are doing?" Jack asked standing up.

"We are going to Louise and we will rescue her."

* * *

"What have you been doing?" James asked unlocking her cell door and walking in.

"Nothing I've been on Earth I don't understand." She gushed. He looked at her.

"Your brother." She nodded furiously.

"He's here James he's here."

"I know you did nothing the president is corrupt." He whispered. "You need to escape." He said looked directly at her his eyes telling her what he was planning.

"I'm so sorry." She said and he smiled.

"Catch." He threw the keys into her hand as she bought her feet up and kicked him in the chest slamming him across the room and knocking his unconscious. Making quick work of her chains she heaves James into place taking his weapon and making her way out of the cell. She found no one for a long time. skirting the outer tunnels and making her way out into the sunlight of a gallifreyan morning.

"And where do you think you're going?" she spun bringing her gun up. The guards stood behind the president, "you have a trial to attend." Before she could reach she felt a dart hit her side. "Don't panic it's a mild sedative, it'll dampen the Skasis Paradigm till we can get you into the council." She hit the ground.

* * *

Ianto watched apprehensively as they gathered, hundreds of men filing into place. The high room filled to the ceiling a platform like a stage set in the middle with an access point in the middle a long pathway down the centre of the room. He heard the mummer of the court as they arrived. Jack stood behind him. Both of them both hidden in the shadows at the side of the stage. Suddenly a silence fell and a man in a long red flowing robe stood and addressed the court from the centre of the stage he was flanked on either side by 3 other Lords.

"My Lords, You have been summoned here today for the sentencing of Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones, rogue Time Lord, who endangered the sanctity of our species. I hereby summon her into this court to stand before the council." A large door at the opposite side of the room opened and Ianto watched horrified as Louise was dragged into the room struggling against the men who held her with all her might.

"No," she screamed, he'd never heard so much fear in her voice, seen her struggle so much, "You've got it wrong I'm not rogue, I'm not. He's lying he's Lying to you."

"Be silent." The Presidents voice boomed across the room. Louise fell silent and smiled but there was not light in her eyes it was smile of hatred, malice and fear.

"Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones, you are charged on several accounts, they are as follows, endangering the secrecy and security of the Time Lord Empire, dangerous behaviour on a class 3 planet, endangering a fully populated class 3 planet and failing to return to Gallifrey when called for duty. You are in violation of the terms and rules of space and time travel and the shadow proclamation. You are here by sentenced to death." The room murmured as if a cold breeze had passed though.

"I have the right to a trial." She yelled once again struggling against the men who held her.

"You forfeit that right."

"No." She yelled.

"Yes, you are a lower ranking Time Lord Miss Carter remember your place." Ianto watched the scene unfold, she wasn't lower ranking.

"Its Carter-Jones and I have a rank." She growled in contempt.

"I don't understand she's not lower ranking." Ianto whispered.

"Something isn't right." Jack whispered back.

"He's working with the Master." She shouted.

"The Master is dead." Some called out from the council. She laughed.

"I know he's not dead or do you forget who I am?" She shouted.

"Your are a rarity we know nothing of how you work." Someone else called out.

"I'm a twin I'm nothing bad."

"You are one of a bad pair." The president called and she laughed.

"He was the bad one and you are working with him." She yelled.

"Keep your tone respectful." He bit out. She laughed out again.

"What's she doing?" Jack asked Ianto confused.

"Trying to provoke him."

"My brother was your protégé, you made him how he is on purpose and now he thinks he's your Master,"

"Lord Hope?" One of the elders called from his position on the council.

"Don't call me that." She spat.

"But that is who you are isn't it?" Ianto and Jack listened closely.

"Yes."

"Your family have been known for their destructive...tendencies.

"If you mean my bond Partner, it was his destiny and you all know it."

"You are the Doctor's Hope then?" she nodded.

"I am."

"Enough, this is not a trial." The president shouted. The situation slowly spiralling out of his control.

"You cannot pass judgement until we are satisfied." And elder council member stood, Ianto was sure he would blow away with the slightest amount of breeze.

"If she is the Doctor's Hope execution is not a viable choice." Someone shouted too much murmuring.

"The time for the prophecy has past."

"Killing me will kill the Timelords." Louise said softly. "I'm the only thing stopping the evil, if I die my Brother will become more powerful we are opposite forces."

"Her sentence is death."

"I am your empress you kill me and..."

"There is no Emperor or empress there hasn't been for 100's of years. Not since the last war no one was chosen."

"I was chosen. Cut my bonds and I can prove it."

"Release her now." Barked one of the elders, Louise pulled up the hem of her tunic and showed them the swirling Tattoo that now took over most of her side and was inching up towards her neck and left shoulder. The man leant in closer inspecting the black ink.

"It is True." She turned with a smile to the president who looked livid.

"She is not out of line."

"She's out of control she has no bond partner."

"Yes she does." A voice rang out from the staging.

"Ianto." Louise breathed.

"Who are you?" The president snapped.

"Ianto Jones and you'll find my name in Gallifreyan on her skin."

"How did you know?" she asked shaking.

"I can control the TARDIS, I can read your skin." He said smiling and spinning the metal orb that had been sat on the control panel of the TARDIS for months. "and I know what this is."

"Ianto no." She said, "I can't let you."

"I want to and you can't stop me." He walked down to her and took her hand placing the orb in it. "You need this." He whispered.

"I know." He smiled and placed his hand on top of the orb smiling.

"I love you." He said as the orb glowed golden and red and engulfed them in light. The light soon died down. "How do you feel?" Ianto asked, tears fell silently form Louise's eyes.

"Whole."

* * *

**Please review and I will try update soon I promise! xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**No excuse I'm at Uni I have no time I'm sorry xxx **

* * *

The council let Louise go, the president was tried for crimes against the Time lords and the Torchwood team returned to earth still whole.

"Seriously love the outfit Louise." Jack teased as she programmed the TARDIS.

"Don't make me leave you here Harkness!" He laughed.

"I'm glad they let you go." He said grinning.

"So am I Jack, so am I."

"So what now?" Ianto asked his hand still firmly in Louise's.

"Back to Work." Jack and Louise said together.

* * *

Jack swirled his drink around it crystal tumbler.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She smiled

"I know."

"Care to start?" Jack looked at Ianto who was lent against the wall.

"I'm a twin, there are never twins on Gallifrey around the time I and my brother were born, there was a prophecy and it was turbulent time we lived in everything was on the brink of war, the war did come and many more after. When we were eight and we were sent to stare into the time vortex. I was named Hope, no one has been named hope before. The Doctor he had and older sister called Sanctuary. The prophecy spoke of four Timelords from two family's who united would rule Gallifrey and bring to prosperity and power. The Doctors Hope and The Masters Sanctuary. Together we would rule and bring peace but before this happened the Daleks invaded and a new lives were created and everything fell. My brother, well you've seen his work first hand. He wasn't always bad. Many believe if the bonds hand been made none of this would have happened, but We I mean the Doctor and I we ran when we realised we were bonded we stole a TARDIS and ran we explored and started a family and we didn't return until it was to late and what we just lived though appears to be a plan made by my brother who should be dead. He should be dead."

"Wow. So you have children." Jack said.

"Had, they died. They were captured by the Daleks then the cybermen, then the Daleks again and I begged them not to bring them back a fourth time and they did and there were no wars for year and they grew up when the next war started my son stood alongside me, he died bringing down a fleet of Dalek ships. He died a hero, my daughter was in a hospital that got taken out early on."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I wasn't their mother the fourth time, I couldn't…I couldn't do it again. Watch them be tortured and killed to try find him. I couldn't do it."

"So is this over now?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what else he could do I don't know what resources he has access to, he could time travel anything I don't know for now I think we are in the clear but he could come back he could."

"Then we will face that when it come to it." Jack said, "Now Ianto take her home."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Two months later they were all gathered in the conference room, the commotion of the 'Time incident' well and truly behind them.

"I want to introduce someone to you all." Jack said seriously.

"Oh god, he's bought a new friend home, they better not be green." Miles said grinning.

"No they are not green, and she is most definitely human. Thank you very much." This jolted Iantos attention slightly. Louise noticed and smiled shyly at him trying to reassure him. He couldn't help but feel sad that Jack had moved on. "Anyway it's not what you all think. After the staffing issues we've been having I've been working very hard on filling in our spaces, even I admit having a bigger team is helping a great deal. So I've found and started to train a new recruit she's been coming in of a night to train and to learn what we do. I've been monitoring her, she found us this time, I'd seen her on the CCTV for a while so I waited till she tried to talk to one of us, it happened to be me."

"So you've replaced Owen behind our backs?" Gwen said.

"And Sam." Miles added.

"Sam replaced herself." Louise said darkly.

"Look what I've done... you all know is necessary and I've been doing it solo to protect you from the danger you've been put in before. This woman is a genius, world class surgeon and she's not even been in the profession that long."

"So she got a name?" Louise asked, "Or just a pretty face?"

"Alright Miss Snarky, Yeh she's gotta name...you people, she's called Lotta...Carlotta Banks. Two years out of med school she's pioneered at least 5 new medical techniques."

"And she's given it all up to be our doctor? She must be mad." Louise said. Picking her file up off the table.

"Or sleeping with Jack." Ianto muttered.

"Brainwashed." Gwen added

"Mentally ill?" Miles threw in

"Look she's exactly what we need so play nice alright?" they all nodded.

"We always play nice." Ianto said with a grin.

"Unless you like it rough Jack." Gwen quipped and they all laughed.

"Oh you think you are all so clever."

"Well I am." Louise said waving a little.

"We know that." Jack snapped.

"Just saying, We are just concerned Jack."

"It's going to be fine."

"You said that last time." Ianto said.

"This time it will be." Jack stepped over and opened the door to his right, "Lotta."

"Hello, I'm Lotta."

"I'm sure you are." Ianto said smiling. "Ianto Jones." He stood up and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking it.

"I'm Louise Jones."

"Oh are you married?"

"Not yet." Ianto said softly.

"This is Miles." Louise introduced "and that's Gwen. Welcome to Torchwood 3."

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me yet." Louise said darkly.

"Just ignore her, she's prophet of doom." Louise scowled at Jack.

"I'm normally right."

"I know that's what makes you so useful."

"I'm the alien, in case he didn't tell you, two hearts and all, so you won't need to be to bothered with me." Louise stood and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Weevil sighting."

"There's been no..." the alarm blared though the Hub, "alarm." Miles finished lamely.

* * *

"So you've dropped the Carter." Jack said as Louise flopped down into the chair in front of his desk. She nodded.

"Yep, made sense, I don't need it anymore."

"I thought Lieutenant Louise Carter-Jones had a good ring to it."

"What like Captain Jack Harkness." Jack grinned smugly.

"Our names make quite the formidable pair!" she laughed.

"Louise Jones will suit me just fine thank you." Jack smiled.

"Lieutenant Louise Jones." He smiled to, "I like it better with the Lieutenant."

"Makes it sound like I'm your number two."

"You are." She frowned.

" I thought Gwen was."

" You really think Gwen could cope?"

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"So is that you saying no to the promotion."

"I'm saying no." she agreed.

"Alright."

"Wouldn't say no to a pay rise though." Jack Laughed.

"Get out of my office Jones."

* * *

"You know, there are a lot of different worlds out there." Louise said, running her hand though Iantos hair where his head rested in her lap.

"I know."

"We could go anywhere."

"I know."

"Do you want to?"

"Jack needs us here."

"Jack would never know we were gone."

"What?"

"We could go for years and arrive back here in time for you to do the morning coffee run." She smiled and closed her eyes. "We could watch the seven suns rise over the Americas on earth 450. Walk on the waters of the red lakes of continentia."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is."

"We could go." Ianto said quietly.

"We could."

"I don't know." Louise smiled again.

"Alright, just think about it."

"I will."

"I know, but I think we deserve some kind of holiday."

"We all do."

* * *

Louise walked down the steps into the medical bay she watched Lotta doing an inventory.

"I bought you coffee, I didn't make it Ianto did he's our coffee boy."

"Oi! I heard that." Ianto shouted and Louise laughed.

"Thanks." Lotta took the mug and lent on the side.

"So how's the first week going?" Louise asked.

"Not bad, it's interesting." Louise smiled and nodded.

"Mind blowing right?" lotta nodded.

"You should have been here a couple of months back was mental, I'm sorry to say this isn't a busy week." Lottas eyes bugged.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"You do honestly."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and Ianto?" Louise laughed slightly and nodded.

"It's complicated, he died, I bought him back to life, I'm an alien, my people keep trying to kill me, psychotic twin brother, soul mates. Simply we're together and it's a lot deeper than any human relationship could or should ever be, we have no choice now, not that we'd want to leave one another but now we can't."

"Jack said something about bonded partners."

"Yes, that's what it's called we share a bond that we sealed to say this is it basically. No one else just one another till the end of our forevers."

"It sounds rather wonderful." Louise smiled and nodded.

"It is."

* * *

Work got slow for a while during the summer the hot weather keeping the weevils underground along with other aliens that liked the earth for its damp conditions, this left the team with plenty of time for filing and catching up on all the paper work they had gained.

"Louise?"

"Yes Ianto."

"Do you want to marry me?" Louise looked over at him surprised.

"Are you actually asking or just wondering."

"Both." Her eyes widened again. He looked indecisive for a second, "No...Yes, I'm..." he nodded and got out of his chair and knelt down in front of her pulling out a box from his pocket. "Louise Carter-Jones, will you marry me?" Louise spluttered.

"Yes." She said quickly, "I yes of course I'll marry you Ianto." she laughed, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I know you weren't I didn't know I just."

"It's alright. Go on." she nodded to the ring.

"Oh right." and Ianto took it out carefully and placed it onto the left ring finger. She laughed again and lent in and kissed him.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Jack...Jack." Ianto shouted running up the stairs two at a time.

"Yes Ianto where is the fire?" Jack joked from behind his desk. Ianto couldn't contain his smile.

"She said yes."

"I told you she wouldn't dismiss it as a stupid earth tradition. Oh I love a good wedding!"

"Best man?" Ianto asked with a smile Jack shook his head.

"No can do, I'm giving the bride away."

"She e-mailed you didn't she?" Jack laughed.

"Of course she did."

**Reviews? xxxx**


End file.
